


There's No Way That I Could Share You

by paladincoolcats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Nipple Play, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Soul Bond, Top!Harry, alpha!Harry, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, natural birth, omega!Louis, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladincoolcats/pseuds/paladincoolcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had always been possessive of Louis, even before they soulbonded. This is pretty much just a bunch of incidents where Harry, as Louis's alpha, gets jealous when other people get too involved with his omega. And then there's part two, dealing with Harry and Louis' experiences during Louis' pregnancy.<br/>(Natural birth rather than C-Section because I do what I want.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I've found this thing recently. Alpha/Beta/Omega fics. And they're surprisingly hot. So hopefully, I can meet some of the standards. Or I'm going to try at least. Also look right here if you don't know about the Alpha/Beta/Omega concept: http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: This has a lot of crap since like... idk, it's just a given with A/B/O fics. It'll have hints at dub-con/non-con (more on the dub-con side I believe), extreme sexual material (or at least I like to pretend I'm cool enough to write like that), mpreg, and... I think that might be it! If not, just inbox me and tell me something I forgot, idk.

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson had always been close, even before they'd soulbonded. As best friends they'd even been rather cuddly, before Harry knew Louis was an omega and before either of them knew Harry was an alpha. As far as Harry knew, they were both betas along with their friend Niall. The only alphas they knew personally enough were their friends Liam and Zayn. Louis not only avoided them, but he always avoided _everyone_ during his heats, claiming he was sick when in all honesty he was hiding in his flat and trying to accommodate his horny needs without the help of an alpha.

He'd considered himself fairly decent at hiding his omega traits, with the help of his suppressants of course, but when on his heat nothing could help him. Yet, he always managed to convince everyone to stay away from him. And then there came the day that Harry found out. It was the exact day he felt his heat approaching that Harry discovered his secret. He _had_ been plannong on going with Harry to see some movie that the younger boy had been enthusing about. But unless he wanted random alphas trying to get in his pants then that would be a terrible idea. Instead, he called Harry to call it off.

Harry answered enthusiastically, "Hey Lou! You ready to see this movie?"

The younger lad sounded so excited that it nearly hurt Louis to give him the bad news, "Harry, I'm sick..."

The other boy was silent for a moment, but then he spoke up, "You're sick? How sick is sick? I mean... are you okay?"

"M'fine," Louis chuckled, but he could slowly feel an uncomortable stirring in his abdomen. The familiar feeling that was always followed by a tightening of his boxers in the groin area, the wetness that could only be the slick self-lubrication beginning to make its way out of him, and he knew it wouldn't be long before his boxers and pants would be soaked with the slippery substance if he wasn't out of them quickly. "I just don't think it'd be a good idea to go to a movie."

"Uh... I could come over there if you want? I'll give you soup and stuff and we can watch a movie on your couch," Harry offered.

"No, no," Louis sighed. "Don't wanna, uh, get you sick, y'know?"

"I've got a strong immune system!" Harry insisted.

Louis squirmed uncomfortably, "Listen, Haz, I'm really not feeling good, okay? I'm just gonna go lay down I think. You can go see the movie with Liam, or something if you want?"

"No," Harry sighed. "I don't want to see it with anyone but you... I'll wait. Plus Liam's in rut, so-" Louis couldn't escape the groan that escaped his lips. Harry was quick to continue, mistaking Louis' groan for something disapproving. "But just you! Only wanna see it with you."

"Flattering," Louis forced a chuckle. "Bye, Hazza."

"Call me if you need something?" Harry asked quickly.

"'Course," Louis agreed. "Bye!"

But Harry was afraid Louis was going to get dehydrated or go hungry, too weak to get out of bed. He knew how his friend had a habit of downplaying things. The poor boy seemed to be sick nearly every three months, crazily around the same time, too. Harry decided to be a good friend and bring Louis some soup, running to the nearest Tesco's before heading to Louis' flat.

When he stepped into Louis' flat building he was not at all prepared for the scent that wafted over him. He wasn't even sure that the smell was, but he could smell _something._ Something that triggered him in ways he'd never been triggered before. As he climbed the stairs, it was no longer about bringing Louis his soup, Harry only wanted to know what he was smelling and why it caused such a curling in his belly and tightening in his trousers. He found that the tempting smell was coming from Louis' room, but at some point of time he'd lost the soup as he'd dashed up the steps.

Louis had always tried to lock himself up tight in his room during his heats, but that month his heat had hit him so hard and so fast he'd barely had time to get his pants, sticky with slick, off before he was coming.  Harry had stumbled into Louis' flat, not even bothering to call out his best friends name before he hurried down the hall only to find Louis half asleep in bed but rutting his naked hips against a pillow.

The younger boy had a bit of a fuzzy memory after that, but Louis remembered being woken up by someone pouncing on him and tearing the blankets away from his already sweaty body. He'd been both accepting and terrified, because his body was begging for it but his brain was screaming for help. His body needed knotted, but if some strange alpha had found him then he would be halfway bonded to that person for life. However, Harry was then rasping out, " _Gonna fuck you..._ "

And then Louis was completely pliant, letting Harry do as he pleased. The younger lad flipped Louis onto his back, his hand swiftly finding its way to Louis' entrance, already dripping with slick, and then two of his fingers were jabbing up into the older boy. Louis wasn't even sure how Harry had taken off his own clothes so fast, but he didn't care. He writhed in pleasure, spreading his legs wider for Harry and pleading with him, "Harry, fucking just-"

The boy shoved inside Louis roughly, pounding into him for all he was worth, and Louis was in absolute ecstasy. His desperate body spurted onto the sheets within the first ten seconds, but that didn't stop Harry. Harry was completely taken over by his desire, hunched over Louis as he rocked hard and fast into him. His hand slipped between them, thumbing over Louis' head and sending another orgasm crashing over the hopelessly needy omega.

Louis' cock was still refusing to go down, which was only normal for his heat, and Harry's green eyes were locked on Louis' face as he continued to stroke the length of it. But then Harry's eyes widened and he gasped and shuddered. Louis could feel a swelling at the base of Harry's dick, and then suddenly Harry shoved completely into him quickly, and he could feel a burning stretch that was greater than before. That in itself had him coming with a loud cry, but he could also feel Harry spurting hotly into him over and over as the boy shuddered on top of him. Harry gave a mix between a low groan and a growl as he sank his teeth into Louis' shoulder, and then it all clicked.

" _Oh,_ " Louis croaked as the room spun slightly, his hands halting in where they'd moved to stroke his half hard dick. The room was no longer important to Louis anymore, just _Harry_. Harry caught inside of him, Harry panting above him, Harry's sweaty torso pressed to his. Harry was an alpha, Harry had just knotted him, and Harry had bitten his shoulder and broke the skin. They'd soulbonded.

He swallowed hard, stroking at Harry's curls, because Harry was _still_ coming, his breathing escaping in heaving pants as his eyes clenched shut. But finally the bursts of warmth stopped and Harry was simply locked inside Louis, his eyes fluttering open to meet Louis' blue ones. He shakily brushed away Louis' sweaty fringe, "I..."

"Did you just...?" Louis began, too awed to finish his sentence. And God, Harry was the most beautiful creature Louis had ever seen.

"Yeah," Harry breathed, bumping noses with Louis gently. "And uh... that was interesting."

"You um..." Louis sucked in a deep breath. "The knotting... the bite..."

"Oh fuck," Harry eventually whispered. "I didn't even think about- shit, you didn't want that did you, I-"

"Stop," Louis reached up, touching his hip lightly. "I think this is fantastic, and I'm pretty sure this isn't just our new soulbond talking. It's a good thing it was _you_ and not some stranger. You're just... Harry. Who wouldn't like oyu? I think I'm going to like being soulbonded with you. Sure, usually it's planned, but this is cool too, I guess. But I'm also mad at you!"

"What?" Harry croaked in bewilderment. If he'd fucked up his and Louis' relationship _by_ fucking Louis, he'd never forgive himself."

 "Because you could have helped me with my heats all this time! Why didn't you tell me you were an alpha?"

"I didn't know," the younger lad smiled at the thought, but he breathed out a soft sigh of relief. "But in all fairness you didn't tell me you were an omega either. I guess that explains why you strangely get sick every fucking three months. To be honest I thought I was a beta. So did my tests, I've never been... posessive or dominant, yeah? But I couldn't even control what happened right then and that's definitely never happened to me before. It was... animalistic. Plus, you know... I'm definitely stuck inside of you right now, so... not a beta. Surprise."

"Yeah, surprise. Good thing I take suppressants or we could have found ourselves with a baby in about nine months, especially if my pheromones just set off your rut. That was a crazy amount of come."

Harry's hand drifted down to where they were conjoined, making Louis shiver, "That's a crazy amount of slick... you've completely ruined these sheets."

"And you've helped," Louis pointed out.

"Well I suppose now that you've unleashed my inner alpha, you're right. I'm going to experience rut now, huh?" Harry chuckled. "And I'm more than likely in it right now, considering how my sexual desires definitely overpowered me earlier. I wouldn't have been able to stop if I wanted to. I don't know what being in rut feels like, this is all so new. I'll have to talk to Liam when he's done with _his_ rut... or Zayn, I could ask Zayn. But he'd probably laugh."

However, Louis was still caught up on what Harry had been saying about how he wasn't able to stop, "Would you have wanted to stop? Like... obviously if you had, we wouldn't be soulbonded."

The younger lad was silent for a moment.

"You're my best friend, yeah? I'm going to be there for you if you need me," the lad said, and Louis felt him softly stroke his sweaty and come covered abdomen. "Even if you need me... like this. I think it's only for the best if we've soulbonded. Sure, some people date for a bit but we've never been normal friends, right? I guess we're technically mates now. Um, like... not friendly mates, but-"

"I know what you mean... we're bonded. I'm yours, you're mine. So you help me out and I'll help you?" Louis murmured, feeling the familiar feeling starting back up in his stomach. "And you might be helping me out sooner rather than in thirty minutes."

"Oh... _God_ yeah, I'll-," Harry croaked. "I need to lock your flat door, shit! No offense, Lou, but you're an idiot for not locking it in the first place. It's a good thing I was the one who found you. And you're going to have to be a whole lot more careful now because other alphas can't just find you and do whatever they want with you. If you're my mate, you're _mine_." 

Louis knew for certain it wasn't the soulbond making Harry so possessive, he'd always been that way. Louis could have other friends, but Harry didn't like it if Louis had other _best_ friends, or any best friends at all for that matter. If Louis called someone other than Harry his best friend and Harry was around, he'd get completely silent and withdrawn. Louis would have to assure Harry that he was and always would be Louis' only best friend, and then Harry would pull Louis to his chest for one of his famous bone crushing hugs.

Only after Harry had locked the flat door and returned to Louis, it turned out Harry's first knotting experience _had_ triggered his first rut, which explained why he'd completely lost control at the smell of Louis, and that led to a desperate and horny Louis being in the hands of an also desperate, horny, and slightly _controlling_ Harry. Because the moment Louis' hole once again increased its already leaking amount of slick, Harry was shoving back inside Louis without a second thought, his pupils completely blown and his mindset focused on only one thing.

From then on, when Harry and Louis kept fair enough track of Louis' heats and Harry's rut period, making sure they always had a day or two to stock up on groceries and such before they were limited to one of their flats for several days. With the suppressants they both took, they had it so Louis had his heat every three months, and Harry had his rut every four. They spent the time when they weren't fucking into an oblivion to get used to the whole soulbond thing.

The two had already cared greatly for each other before the bond, and the bond only heightened how they felt for one another. Now that Harry could actually say that Louis was _his,_ he was no longer shy in doing so. To Louis, Harry smelled just like Harry, but according to Harry the younger boy smelled like an alpha to other alphas. And therefore, he always wanted Louis to smell like him as well.

If Louis thought Harry was possessive before they were together, he was horribly wrong. And after five months of being together, after moving into the same flat, Harry's protective side only grew. Louis was preparing to go to the store one day only for Harry to wrap his arms around him from behind, hugging him close and nuzzling his face against Louis' neck. Louis chuckled, squirming a bit as Harry's hair tickled his throat, "Love, what are you doing?"

"Just making sure no one will bother you since I'm not going with you," Harry explained, kissing the spot of Louis shoulder where he knew the small scar was, the scar that had been left from their bonding. "If they smell my alpha smell, it'll mask your omega smell, and then no alphas will bother you."

Harry seemed so happy at the idea of masking Louis' omega scent that Louis didn't have the heart to protest as Harry hugged Louis close and practically nuzzled all over the older lad. Because Louis loved his alpha and would undoubtedly do _anything_ for him.

"How'd you figure that out?" Louis chuckled, and Harry finally pressed a final kiss to Louis' lips and stepped back, leaning and inhaling deeply.

"I can still smell _you_ ," he huffed. "But Liam said..."

"Well, Liam generally knows what he's talking about," Louis soothed, reaching to tug gently on the younger boy's curls. "You could always give me your jacket, if you want me to smell like you..."

Harry grinned, "Good thinking..."

The taller boy helped Louis into the jacket, pursing his lips as he thoughtfully sniffed. Louis arched a brow, "Smell like an alpha?"

"No," Harry groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Harry, I've been out without you before," Louis pointed out. "And alphas haven't exactly tried to drag me off and knot me."

"Don't talk like that!" Harry whined, but then he growled lowly. "I'd kill them if they did, that's why."

Louis smirked, standing on his toes to peck Harry's lips, "Well I've got my phone, and I can call you if I need you."

"Well, you know what an alpha smells like... I mean, they'd have to be kind of close for you to smell if they're on suppressants but like-" Harry rambled, still holding gently onto the sleeve of Louis' jacket.

"I'll be careful," he assured. "I'm only going to get a few things... including more suppressants."

"Then they're going to see, they'll know!" Harry gasped. "You know how people are about omegas, Louis, there's not many. If they find an omega instead of a beta they'll-"

"Leave me alone because your alpha smell will be coming from me so strongly that they'll know I've already been knotted and bonded. Knotted loads of times, actually."

"Just by me," Harry murmured. "Nobody else."

"Right," Louis chuckled.

However, just as Louis was reaching for the door to leave, the door was opening and Liam was attempting to come in, Zayn close behind him. The shorter haired lad laughed, however, as he and Louis bumped into each other, "Oops, sorry Lou!"

"What does he smell like?" Harry asked.

"Louis...?" the boy shook his head in confusion, and Louis grimaced.

"Wrong answer."

"He's not supposed to smell like Louis!" Harry groaned. "Louis has the very distinct smell of an omega, and do you know what some alphas do to omegas?"

"Well, being an alpha..." Zayn said slowly.

"Who asked you?" Harry snapped. "Liam, I know I said we were gonna watch a film or something but I think I'm gonna go with Louis."

"Love, it's fine, really," Louis insisted. "Besides, I'll just be like a normal omega to them. I'm not in heat or anything."

Liam sniffed before nodding his head, "You are correct."

Harry growled quietly at their friend, and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Alphas are probably some of the most ridiculous people I've ever had to deal with."

Zayn guffawed at that, ruffling Louis' hair just because he was tall enough to do so, "Says the omega who has to take it up the ass every three months in order to be satisfied."

Louis pressed himself up to Zayn, glaring at him darkly, " _Says_ the alpha who will fuck everything in sight every four months."

"You can test that theory out, if you'd like," Zayn winked, and then Harry was sliding between him and Louis.

" _No_."

"Ooh," Louis grinned. "Look what you did."

"These two and their soulbonded minds," Zayn chuckled to Liam.

Liam simply rolled his eyes at the raven-haired lad, "You better watch it, Zayn. Harry may seem like a nice guy, I mean, we've known him for four years and he's always been somewhat harmless. But he's going to punch you one of these times."

"I know," Zayn pouted. "Louis' arse unleashed his inner alpha and now we've lost our harmless Hazza."

Harry rolled his eyes at the two, entwining his fingers with Louis, "We'll be leaving now. See you two later, you can stay here if you'd like."

Louis stuck his tongue out at the other two as he walked outside with Harry, and that was the end of that. Having two alphas in the group who had never actually completed a soulbond, along with an omega, was probably just asking for an accident. But the suppressants usually kept them balanced out, and they all knew their rut periods and their heat periods well enough to keep it safe. And then there was just Niall, always joking about how Louis was probably the sanest compared to the other three. But then again, Louis knew Niall had never witnessed him during one of his heats.

Harry didn't like _anyone_ around when Louis was in heat, wouldn't even allow the other boys into the flat even for a simple forgotten item. Zayn had once forgot his car keys and Harry had refused to give them back until Louis was no longer practically gushing slick and scrambling onto Harry's dick every thirty minutes or so. Louis heat had lasted a full five days, and by the time Zayn finally got his keys back he'd grumbled, "Couldn't fuck it out of him sooner?"

Zayn had been literally shoved from the flat, laughing hysterically the entire way out. Like Liam predicted, Harry eventually did punch Zayn. It happened a few days before Louis was scheduled to go into heat, and they were all hanging out one last time before Louis and Harry would have to disappear for a few days.

Louis was seated on the couch between Niall and Harry, Liam was on the loveseat, and Zayn was in the recliner. They were only watching a movie, the occasional conversation striking up, when suddenly Zayn stiffened, "Oh..."

They all looked at him in confusion, and then Harry understood because he could smell it as well. His eyes flashed warningly and he practically snarled, "Do you have something to say?"

"Louis..." he said slowly, completely ignoring Harry. "Your smell is kind of fucking-"

Harry didn't even wait to hear what Zayn had to say, he simply cleared the distance between them in a single bound and full on punched the quiff-haired lad in the jaw.

"Harry!" Niall gasped.

"Noticeable," Zayn finished with a croak, rubbing at his sore jaw. "Shit, Harry, overreacting much?"

Louis stood to go to Harry's side, but Niall caught his arm, shaking his head and whispering, "Probably should stay out of that... if Harry is punching Zayn in the face for saying your smell is noticeable he's not going to want you close to him."

"Maybe you all should go," Harry said quietly.

"I think it'll be okay, Harry," Louis protested. "My heats not due for another three days, so-"

"No, we probably should go, Lou," Liam chuckled nervously. "Harry gets kind of crazy around this time..."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Alright, fine. See you three in approximately seven days, depending on how long my heat lasts this time."

"Sleep well these next three days!" Niall told Louis cheerfully as Liam ushered out Zayn who was mopingly rubbing his jaw.

Harry shut the door behind them, locking the front door before returning back to the couch and sitting down grumpily. Louis flashed him a grin, and when the grin wasn't returned Louis fell over sideways onto his lap, "Hi!"

"Hi," Harry finally sighed. "I just punched one of our friends."

"That's okay," Louis patted Harry's tummy. "He'll get over it... I mean, eventually he'll find someone to have a soulbond with, huh?"

"I still feel kind of guilty, he wasn't even going to say something sexual," the curly haired lad ran his hand across his face before slipping it into Louis hair.

Louis grinned happily, snuggling against Harry's stomach, "I still love you."

Louis' phone buzzed in his pocket, and he squirmed to dig out the mobile to read the text he'd received. Harry peeked curiously down at it, and Louis jokingly hid it against his chest. The younger lad frowned, "Secrets? Can I have a hint about who it's from?"

"It's from Zayn," Louis chuckled.

Harry's eyes narrowed then, and then he was plucking Louis' phone from his hand, sliding out from under him, and bounding away. Louis scrambled up to race after him, protesting loudly as Harry cackled, "What'd he say?"

"I don't know, I didn't get to read it!" Louis huffed as he cornered Harry in the kitchen between the cabinets and the refrigerator. However, Harry immediately held the phone above his head, standing up on his tiptoes to make himself even taller. Louis whined at that, stretching as tall as he could but only managing to reach Harry's wrist. "Harry!"

"Oh hello, love," Harry said pleasantly, as if they had simply came back together after being apart for a few hours.

"Can I have my mobile?" Louis asked.

"Mobile?" Harry asked innocently.

In response, Louis tugged Harry's hair gently to bring their lips together. Harry made a sound of approval, his hands slowly lowering to wrap around Louis' waist, and then Louis was seizing Harry's wrists and prying the phone away with a victory screech, "I got it! I got it because you have absolutely no self-control!"

Louis was cackling madly, and Harry simply chuckled and attempted to kiss the older boy again, "You got me, babe."

"You're not even in rut yet but you still completely forgot what you were attempting to do so you could kiss me, that is probably one of the best things-"

But then Harry's lips shut him up once again, and they made their way to the couch to take things further. Even though, of course, they'd be doing exactly that nonstop only a few days later. For four days Harry and Louis basically stayed in Louis' room while Harry helped Louis out to the best of his ability. Harry could usually keep up with Louis' needs to an extent, perfectly fine with Louis waking him up in the middle of the night before he just rolled over and offered himself up to Harry. Once Louis' horniness had completely died down and they both had rested back up, then they were perfectly capable of returning to their lives outside of the flat.

However, even though Louis and Harry kept track of their certain times when they'd have to hide away, that didn't mean everyone else did. It was well known by the other five of them that a friend of Zayn, Eric, had a problem of forgetting when he'd had his last rut, and his suppressants allowed his rut to come at a more frequent two months. Harry always reminded Eric how lucky he was that he hadn't done something he hadn't meant to do yet. Ruts weren't something alphas could take lightly unless they didn't give a shit about hurting someone else.

And then there came the time when Eric's rut got the best of him. Zayn and Eric were visiting Harry and Louis' flat, sitting on their couch and calmly watching the telly. Harry had managed to bump his head on a doorframe and sat on the loveseat clutching his head, so Louis got up to get the younger boy an ice pack. However, the moment he walked past Zayn and Eric, Eric was stiffening.

"Oh..." he gasped. "Oh God."

Louis paused, looking back at Eric in confusion, "I didn't step on you, why are you freaking out?"

Eric had gone completely taut while Zayn raised an eyebrow at him, and Harry removed his head from his hands to watch Eric confusedly. Eric swallowed hard, his hands gripping tightly onto the couch cushions, "Louis... don't."

"Don't apologize?" Louis shook his head in confusion. "I haven't yet, I don't know what your problem is."

"No," he rasped. "I need you to just... step away."

Harry stood up so fast he nearly stumbled over, striding to wrap an arm around Louis' waist and attempt to usher him into the kitchen. However, Eric jumped up after him, and Harry knew for a fact what is was like when an alpha's rut hit. They were no longer in control of what they were doing until their body got what it needed, and apparently Eric's body needed to knot something, an omega. Harry had to practically shove Louis back into the kitchen, turning and launching himself into Eric's chest to send him tumbling to the ground.

Zayn attempted to leap up and help, but he was left staring down at the wrestling alphas in shock.

"Fuck off!" Eric bellowed. "You can share-"

"Get out," Harry hissed into his ear. "No. You need to leave."

"Just once," Eric demanded shoving up at Harry and sending the younger boy tumbling off.

For a panicked moment all Harry could think was shitshitshit because Eric was headed for the kitchen and _Louis_ was in the kitchen. Harry scrambled in desperation to his feet just as Louis peeked out of the kitchen worriedly. The older boy's eyes widened however as Eric seized him by his wrists and flung him to the floor. Louis gasped in terror, but then Zayn was jumping into action and was literally seizing Eric by his hair and dragging the boy out away from Louis and into the fresh air, leaving Louis panting on the carpet by the kitchen door.

Harry made a strangled noise, locking the door behind them before he was suddenly being enveloped in a tight hug from his trembling omega, " _Harry_."

"Lou," Harry croaked, turning to squeeze back just as tight.

"Are you alright?" Louis asked nervously.

Harry pulled back in confusion, "I should be asking you the same thing! Eric was... he pushed you down and I thought-"

"But you also wrestled around with him," the older lad sighed. "Harry... I love that you're protective of me, I really do. I just don't want you getting yourself hurt because of it. As your omega aren't I supposed to be the one who helps you do whatever?"

"As soulbonded mates we help each other," Harry whispered into the shorter boy's ear. "And besides, alphas don't share their omegas. It just works like that."

"Wrong," Louis pointed out. "Harry's don't share their omegas."

"That, too," Harry gave a low chuckle, scratching lightly at Louis' scalp to the make him shiver.

 "But seriously..." Louis placed a single finger on Harry's chest warningly. "Don't get yourself hurt trying to prove that I'm yours or something, okay? I already know I'm yours. Because you're just as much mine, you just get the better half of the relationship since omegas don't really get a say in things."

Harry frowned at that, "You get a say in things..."

"I get a say in things, I suppose I should give you credit for that," Louis nodded. "Well, you always give me a say in things unless you're in rut, then I usually just have to accept whatever you throw at me, but-"

"Oh..." Harry hummed, pulling back to run his finger down the length of Louis' jaw, over the stubble there and then onto his lips. "We could... go to our room... and then you can call the shots?"

"So I could ride you?" Louis arched his brow. "Slow as I want until you're begging for it?"

Harry swallowed hard at that, "Shit- yes. Yes you could."

"Ride your knot until I can't move anymore?" Louis purred seductively.

"What are we waiting for?"

Louis moved in to kiss Harry, and Harry leaned forward eagerly only for Louis to purposely place the kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. Harry arched an eyebrow at him, but Louis grabbed the boys hand in his own and happily marched up the steps as he pulled the boy behind him. He flopped down lazily on the bed, dragging Harry with him, "Do whatever you want to me right now, but when I'm ready I'm riding you."

Harry pressed his lips to Louis' instantly, nonchalantly rolling his hips down into the smaller boys to make a surprised gasp escape him. With a smug chuckle, Harry continued to grind his hips down for the short bursts of pleasure that made Louis twitch each time. Louis' hands found his way up the younger boy's shirt, thumbing at his nipples to make Harry groan into his mouth. They were both out of all their clothing before they were even both hard, and Louis rolled with Harry so he could pull Harry's cock into his mouth.

Harry was absolutely massive, and Louis loved to stroke his small and delicate hands up and down Harry's length, knowing exactly where to twist and where to thumb to make Harry shiver and tremble. Just when he knew Harry was starting to grow overwhelmed from his thumb constantly swiping pre-come that had blurted out over the head of his cock, he squirmed between Harry's legs to pull the boy into his mouth.

_That's_ when the slick started. Louis could feel the desire twist strongly in his stomach, could feel the warm and wet liquid slowly seeping from his hole and dripping down his thighs, and Louis nearly had to reach around and stick a finger in himself. However, simply being horny was nothing compared to his heats, so he'd gained plenty of self-control. But then Harry's hands found their way to Louis' bum, griping and kneading at his arse as a smile stretched across his face.

"Already tons of slick for me, babe," Harry chuckled. "You sure you're going to end up making me beg? Or are you going to be the one begging?"

"Shut up," Louis snapped after pulling his lips away from Harry's dick. He wiggled backwards, reaching behind him in the awkward angle he had once used to get off _before_ he'd gotten his Harry. He started with two fingers straight off, bouncing on them awkwardly as he attempted to stretch himself.

His fingers weren't nearly enough compared to Harry's dick, but he knew that the faster he used his fingers then the faster he'd get to the good part. Harry had one hand on his cock as he stroked himself slowly, his brow furrowing as he reached out to Louis, "Babe, I can do that..."

"No," Louis whined, clenching his eyes shut as he ground down at a particularly good angle. "I'm in charge."

"You can tell me how to do it," Harry suggested, his own free hand finding its way to Louis' balls. Louis shuddered, pulling his fingers out of himself and shoving Harry backwards onto the bed.

"I'm ready now anyway, just want to feel you stretch me," he panted.

"God, babe," Harry groaned, and Louis used some more of Harry's pre-come to smear down Harry's length. Even off of rut Harry always seemed to produce a lot of semen.

Louis bit his lip as he wiggled up Harry's torso, lining Harry's cock up to his entrance and rolling his hips to make Harry's dick drag over his hole. Harry's mouth fell open in pleasure, and Louis used that as his opportunity to lean forward and swipe his tongue around the inside. Harry moaned into Louis' mouth, and Louis pulled back to whisper, "Gonna bounce on your dick 'till you knot me, babe."

"Please," Harry gasped.

Louis begin sinking onto Harry's dick inch by inch, whining a bit at the burning pleasure. Harry groaned, moving his hands to grab at Louis' hips. However, Louis pushed Harry's hands down to the younger boy's chest, shaking his head, "You can't touch me, I'm in charge."

"Can I touch your cock?" Harry panted, his sweaty curls clinging to his forehead.

Louis pursed his lips thoughtfully, because he really enjoyed having Harry's hand around him at the same time he was so full with the lad, but decided against it and shook his head. Harry's mouth remained hanging open as pleased pants and grunts escaped him, and all Louis was doing was sinking to the hilt on the younger boy's dick. Finally, his arse came to rest at Harry's hips, and he gave an experimental roll of his lower half. Slick was still making its way out of him generously, no doubt dirtying the sheets and Harry's lower half. Louis' red and full dick was already dragging across Harry's stomach, leaving a shiny trail of pre-come in its path.

"Move?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"No," Louis fought to keep his voice balanced. "I kind of like it up here."

Harry ever so slightly pushed his hips upward, and Louis made a growling sound that didn't sound threatening in the slightest. Harry gave a hoarse laugh at that, "You're lucky I love you. I could totally just roll you over right now and make you come about three times."

"Might I remind you that you'll be experiencing your rut soon, and unless you want me going to Liam's, I suggest you shouldn't do that," Louis replied back snappily. However, whenever Harry told him to do something, he usually ended up doing it because he loved seeing the look Harry would get on his face, loved pleasing the boy.

Louis lifted up nearly completely all the way off before he dropped back down again, making a shiver roll through his entire body. Harry moaned at that, "Look so good like this, Lou."

"Yeah?" Louis panted, beginning to drag himself on and off Harry at an agonizing pace that even had _him_ squirming a bit.

Harry groaned low in his throat, his eyes clenching shut as his hands flew to the sheets. Louis felt a small sense of pride that Harry was following the no touching rule, or he was until Harry's dick dragged a certain way inside of him and he was lucky that he could even remember his own _name_.

"Can I kiss you?" Harry begged, and Louis nodded fervently, instantly leaning down to crush his mouth to Harry's. The change of angle had Louis groaning out as Harry gasped sharply. Louis sat back up, deciding that things were moving too fast.

"Like this," he instructed Harry, placing his hands flat on the boy's stomach. "Don't move your hips, this is just me..."

"Babe, we have to go f- _fuck..._ faster..." Harry garbled.

"No. Just l-like this," Louis wheezed stubbornly, his lip catching between his teeth as his breaths escaped him in whines.

"M'gonna knot at this rate..."

And then it was Louis' turn to beg, somehow tired of being on top. He could still be in charge even if it meant that Harry was practically shoving his knees into his shoulders to fuck him, "G-God, _please._ Yeah, need your knot. Fold me in half and fuck me."

Harry grabbed Louis then, rolling the boy over and throwing his legs over his shoulders before pounding into Louis so fast his head spun. Louis cried out in pleasure, scrabbling at Harry's back for purchase before he decided just to tangle his fingers into Harry's sweaty curls. He felt Harry's teeth right over the spot where he still was marked from their soulbond, and then he was coming with a sob. Harry grunted as Louis tightened around him, and he could already feel the swelling at the base of his dick. He pulled out slightly, waiting for just the right time to thrust his nearly finished knot back into Louis, coming deep inside the younger boy as his body locked them together.

The boy stuck inside Louis didn't come as long as he did when he was in rut, and Louis only came one more time whereas he would have come about three more if he was in heat. Harry kept his face pressed into Louis' shoulder, but he chuckled as he finally began catching his breath, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Louis hummed, patting Harry's back. He wiggled beneath Harry slightly in attempts to get comfortable, and Harry momentarily lifted himself up as much as their bodies would allow. Louis' nose scrunched as there was an unpleasant tugging at their connection, but he wrapped his arms around Harry and closed his eyes. "Sleep now. We can get up and clean the sheets when I'm not trapped on your dick."

"You love it."

"I do."

Eric called a few days later, apologizing to both Harry and Louis. He apologized to Louis for nearly doing things that he certainly would have regretted later, and he apologized to Harry for trying to steal Harry's mate, shoving Harry around, and for apparently almost biting Harry on the hand, which neither of them had known about.

Zayn claimed that he'd practically had to beat the crap out of Eric just to get away _himself_. From then on, Eric promised he'd take his suppressants. However, it didn't really matter anyway because Harry did his best to keep Eric away from Louis, and Louis had absolutely no problem with it. They considered Eric irresponsible for not keeping track of his ruts in the first place.

However, they eventually found out that even on suppressants ruts and heats could surprise a person. And much to Harry's dismay, Louis found it out the hard way. Things had all started out simple enough, Louis was just going to run to the store to buy some milk and eggs, breakfast things. Like always, Harry hugged him, pretending he was just saying goodbye to Louis since he was leaving for a bit. But Louis knew what Harry was actually doing. The younger boy was still convinced that if he practically draped himself all over Louis then no alphas would go near him.

Louis gave the lad one last peck, "You know I'll call if I need something, love."

"Yes," Harry sighed. "I know."

And then Louis was making his way to the store. Louis wasn't sure why Harry hated the store so much, because he never made a big deal when Louis was going to work. Then again, he worked with mainly betas, so he wasn't in danger of some alpha going into a surprise rut and dragging Louis off to some closet to knot him before Harry could stop it.

Only Louis wasn't expecting any alphas to even pay attention to him, because one, he smelled so strongly of Harry that other alphas would probably think that he was still around somewhere, and two, he wasn't in heat and was literally only getting breakfast food. Yet, as he wandered through the aisles of the grocery store, he stopped in front of the suppressants, although he didn't need any, and he felt the familiar tugging at his gut. His heart dropped instantly, and he knew it'd be best if he just grabbed his breakfast items and got back home to Harry.

He could almost feel the stares on his back from those he expected were alphas. He made it to the milk before he felt the first bit of slick make its way out of him, the twist of need in his stomach. He abandoned his cart, spinning around and preparing to walk away and just forget groceries for the next five days. He and Harry had enough groceries at the house to make it through the sudden heat Louis could feel approaching, the heat that was somehow almost already upon him.

However, a cashier caught his arm just as he was walking the best he could as he could feel his cock hardening in his trousers. He jolted at the man's touch, whipping around as his hand flew to his phone in his pocket, "I left my car running, I have to-"

"Are you stealing something?" the cashier asked, but Louis could see a glint in his eye that clearly explained what was happening. The man was trying to get him into the back.

"No," he mumbled. "I just need to get back to my alpha."

"So you _do_ have an alpha," the man nodded with a harsh laugh. "Come with me, we don't tolerate thieves here."

"Let me go, I didn't steal _anything_ ," Louis croaked, thrashing away from the man.

However, the cashier was much bigger than Louis, and he grabbed Louis by both arms, twisting them behind his back and shoving Louis in front of him so he could hiss into his ear, "Gonna knot you, just fucking cooperate."

Louis swallowed hard, trying to decide if he should scream for help or not. He could feel eyes on him, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was definitely releasing pheromones, if it was because of the obscene bulge forming in his trousers, or because he was being led to the back of the store like a prisoner. The cashier behind him was already practically sniffing Louis' hair, and Louis knew he had to act quickly if he wanted to get away. He only had a short amount of time before he was so desperate that his body would readily let anyone do whatever they wanted.

So just as the cashier attempted to push him through some double doors, Louis swung his head back to whack the man in the face. The back of his skull exploded in pain, but he thrust his elbows back as the cashier was groaning and cursing. Louis was released, and he tore away from the cashier and sprinted straight for the toilets. He dashed into the family one, since it was just a single room with a lockable door, and he slammed it shut and locked it with shaking fingers.

He had to tell Harry, Harry was his only way of getting out of the store without getting hurt or worse. Louis' head was already throbbing, but it helped take his mind off of the throbbing of his dick. He hit the speed-dial he had for Harry's number, holding the phone clumsily to his ear as he tried to force himself to breathe evenly. Of course, Harry already sounded a bit concerned the second he answered the phone.

"Hey, baby, are you alright?"

"Uh," Louis croaked, glancing down at his crotch and resisting the urge to palm himself.

Harry could automatically tell Louis was panicking, and therefore, he was sent into a panic himself, "Louis? Louis what's the matter?"

"Like," Louis scratched at his head, the hardening in his pants making his mind a bit fuzzy. He could feel the slick starting to completely soak its way through, and he knew he would most definitely kill to be able to slip onto Harry's knot. "I'm in a family bathroom. At Tesco's."

"Are you sick, are you okay?" Harry asked anxiously, but Louis wasn't sure how to answer his question.

"There was this cashier guy, I gave him a bloody nose," he mumbled.

" _Louis_ tell me what's happening," Harry demanded. "I'm coming there. I'm coming to Tesco's."

Louis whimpered at his words, feeling his dick twitch in his trousers, "I want to come..."

Harry was silent for a moment, trying desperately to figure out what Louis was talking about, and then horror was racing through him, "Holy _shit_ you're in heat aren't you? Louis, is there someone in the bathroom with you? Louis, listen to me, no. Don't let anyone in until I get there, okay? Just me. Just me, right?"

"Just you," Louis groaned, not being able to take it as he shucked out of his sticky trousers and kicked them across the floor. "Want you to fuck me, Harry."

"They could hurt you.... oh God, has anyone noticed, did anyone hurt you?" Harry asked desperately, pleadingly.

"Broke a guy's nose..." Louis panted, wrapping his hand around his cock. But that wasn't what he wanted.

"I know you did baby, why did you though?" Harry leaped into his car, barely waiting for it to start before he was throwing it into reverse. "What'd he do? I'll kill him, I will."

"No, just come fuck me," Louis whined. "Come. Yeah. Want you to come, wanna come, too."

"I'm going to get you, and we're going to go back to our flat so I can make you come, okay? I'll do it as many times as you need," Harry spoke softly to him, wishing he could be there for Louis. Louis _needed_ him there, he became so defenseless when he was in heat. Louis needed Harry there to pet his hair and wipe the sweat from him and keep his cock at a not as painful semi-erection. "Just need to know that you're okay until I get there."

From the bathroom door a knock sounded, and Louis sat up eagerly, "Harry, s'that you?"

"No!" Harry gasped. "No baby, don't open that door, listen- shit, Louis? Louis talk to me!"

"Need... your fingers, Harry. No, your knot, need your knot," Louis' whining sounded from over the phone.

"Just mine," Harry reminded him. "Stay in the bathroom and wait for me, I'm almost there, baby."

"Wait?" Louis whimpered.

"Just for a bit, you're good for me though, right?" Harry took on his demanding tone, one he didn't use often. Something about his alpha side triggered something animalistic in Louis and Louis listened nearly every time. "You'll wait for your alpha."

"Yeah," the older boy breathed.

Louis had to put two fingers inside of himself, however, rocking down on them and whimpering into the phone when he couldn't reach what he wanted. Harry remained on the phone as he sloppily parked his car and sprinted into the store, racing straight for the back. He found a cashier with a bloody nose standing outside of Louis' door, and the man instantly puffed himself out at Harry, "Hey, buddy, I was here first, so-"

Harry drew back his fist before slamming it forward into the guys' nose again. The man stumbled backwards and fell to the ground before Harry was upon him, seizing his shirt, slamming his knees into the guy's chest, and hissing, "Did you trap him back here? Is that why he couldn't come home to me?"

"I didn't know he had an alpha, man, I-"

"Liar!" Harry pressed his palms to the man's throat to choke off his words. "He smells like _me_ clearly he is _mine_. Not yours, not any customer's or worker's at Tesco's, _mine_."

"Okay," the guy croaked from beneath Harry's hands and Harry yanked him to his feet before he shoved him out of the area. If he tried to return, Harry would kill him without a second thought. Because _no one_ messed with his Louis.

He scanned the surrounding aisles in a furious panic, because he couldn't have other alphas smelling Louis even if they already had. He was halfway terrified that someone who _thought_ they were a beta were going to be triggered into their first alpha rut. But if they did, he'd launch himself at them without a second thought. Deciding it was as empty as he could get it, he knocked frantically on the door of the family restroom, "Louis, baby, it's me. It's Harry, love, open the door for me?"

There was a low whining sound from inside, but then there was a clicking sound, the door was flung open and Louis dragged Harry inside. He shoved Harry to the more than likely dirty floor, preparing to start pulling at Harry's clothing. Harry seized the older boy's hands in his large ones, looking him square in the eye to get his attention. Louis whined, "Harry-"

"M'taking you home," Harry replied gruffly, leaning and nipping Louis on the ear. "Mine."

"Yours," Louis whispered in exhilaration, rolling onto his stomach to show Harry his backside.

Harry simply shook his head, "Not here, that's too dangerous. We're going out the fire exit and we're going to get in my car. I'm going to drive you home, and I'm going to push you to the living room floor and I'll fuck you there, okay?"

"Now?" Louis pleaded.

"No," Harry used his firm tone, trying to ignore the way his trousers were increasingly growing tighter. "Pants on."

 Louis nodded at his alpha's words, scrambling for his pants, "Uh... slick. There's slick."

"That's alright," Harry's tone softened, and he shrugged out of the jacket he wore. "Tie this around your waist. They'll still be able to smell you, but they won't be able to see it. They're not going to bother you anyway, I won't let them. The firedoors are just to the left outside this door."

Louis whimpered as he tucked his dick back into his boxers and pulled up his trousers, and Harry gently tugged Louis in front of him so he could usher them out and sneak them to the firedoors. Louis groaned, pushing his arse back against Harry until Harry squeezed at his hip, making him whimper, "Harry please-"

"Home," Harry told him lowly, and then he pulled him out of the bathroom, leaving the mess of slick Louis had made on the floor. Harry didn't see the cashier, but there was a small trail of blood from the guy's nose, and Harry felt a sense of smugness.

An alarm sounded as Harry pushed through the doors, gently ushering a moaning Louis towards the car. The younger boy figured it would be a good idea to put something under Louis judging by the amount of slick that was leaving the horny lad, but he simply helped the lad into the car before rushing to his own side. Louis already had his cock out and was stroking it rapidly, panting whines leaving his lips, "Help- need you to-"

"I have to drive, but when we're home," Harry began before growling lowly, reaching over to grab Louis' hand and bring it to his mouth, biting lightly at the palm. "I'm going to remind you who you belong to."

"Yours," Louis breathed gleefully. "Just yours."

"Mine," Harry agreed, tires screeching as he swerved out of Tesco car park. "Think I broke that guy's nose. Should have shoved it into his skull."

"Y'okay?" Louis managed to choke out before he moaned, still stroking his dick. "Shouldn't fight."

And then Harry felt as if he could cry, because Louis' mind may have seemed completely taken over by his heat for the moment, but his Louis was still in there somewhere. The side of Louis that never really left, the side that Louis always had even before their soulbond. Caring for Harry. Louis was always caring for Harry's wellbeing.

"I'm fine," Harry glanced over at the boy. "That guy, did he touch you?"

"Just m'hands," Louis swallowed hard, practically writhing in his seat. "Behind my back."

"He held your hands behind your back?" Harry gasped in shock.

"Said, _shit-"_ Louis began, but then he was spurting onto his chest, whines leaving him on each exhale.

Harry grabbed the tissues that rested in the console, sliding them to Louis, "What'd he say, baby?"

"Said I stole something," Louis wheezed. He'd just came, and that had cleared his head slightly, but his dick was still swollen and painful looking up against Louis' come stained shirt. "Was gonna take me in the back."

"He was going to-" Harry snarled, choking his words off as his hands tightened around the steering wheel. "M'gonna go back there. After your heat. Gonna kill him."

"No!" Louis gasped, grabbing clumsily for Harry's wrist with his sticky hand. "Don't, you'll... don't get in trouble."

"No one gets away with that," he hissed. "Hurting you..."

"Are we home?" Louis whimpered, sinking low into his seat and palming at himself again.

"Soon," Harry sighed. "I'm driving as fast as I can."

Louis came again before they reached the flat, and then he was rushing inside and dragging Harry behind him. Harry locked the door as they stepped inside, turning back around to find Louis whimpering and tugging off his clothing.

Because he was hot, so hot, and sweat was running down his back and his cock was heavy between his legs. He felt much too empty for his liking and all he wanted was for Harry to knot him, to pound him into the living room floor so hard he got carpet burns on his stomach and chest. But Harry remained standing and staring at Louis hungrily, and then Louis dropped down onto the carpet, " _Please_ -"

Harry lunged forward, yanking down his own trousers and kicking off his shoes. He didn't bother to take off his shirt, simply flipped Louis over and pushed in without even stretching him. Louis was producing enough slick to fill hundreds of buckets, so even though Harry was big and extremely hard from watching Louis desperately get himself off, he slid in without any problems. Louis, of course, came right away with a shriek.

" _Yeah_ ," Louis groaned as Harry waited for him to re-gather his composure. "Fuck, just move Harry, _shit_."

Harry began snapping his hips, ramming into Louis as Louis scrabbled for purchase on the floor. The younger lad was pounding into Louis so hard that his curls bounced, and Louis was rocked back and forth with their movements. The lad in heat was positively _writhing_ under Harry, and Harry loved it.

"Look so good," Harry panted, nipping Louis' shoulder and bringing a hand to slip under Louis' chest so Louis' face wasn't smashed into the floor. "Smelled so good earlier, we were lucky we- _shit,_ got out of there without me fucking you in Tesco's."

" _Harry_ ," Louis keened, spurting onto the floor again.

"Gonna have to have this carpet cleaned," Harry grunted, slowing his movements into sharp jerks, jabbing at what he hoped would be a pleasant angle for Louis.

Judging by the shrill cries that left Louis, Harry wasn't far off. Louis tried to ram his hips back against Harry, wanting him deeper even though Harry was already pressed flat against his arse. He was positively babbling as Harry dragged his cock as slowly as he dared, " _Shitshitshit,_ Harry _fuck_ just- faster, oh God, _please-"_

Harry put all he was worth into his thrusts, seizing Louis gently by his hair and whispering in his ear, "Gonna come before I knot you? Know you're going to when I'm stuck inside. Gonna come so many times for me, aren't you, baby?"

" _Gonna come_ ," Louis shrieked, feeling the base of Harry's cock start to swell.

"Me too, but you first," Harry grunted.

Louis shuddered and cried out as he came yet again, and then Harry pushed past the swelling of his cock and felt himself burst in Louis, forced to remain as he spurted again and again into Louis, gasping for air and wrapping his hands around Louis' arms in a vice like grip. Louis moaned at the feeling of Harry spilling into him. There was so much of the warm, sticky heat, and Louis came again, adding to the mess covering his tummy and the carpet. By the time Harry was done coming, Louis' had come twice more, and was shuddering underneath Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms under Louis and rolled them both onto their sides, trying to wiggle away from the mess, "God, Louis..."

"Thank you," he breathed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you-"

"Babe, you don't have to thank me every time I knot you," Harry sighed, and Louis craned his neck backwards to mouth at Harry's jaw.

"But I just need it so bad and you always know just want I need," Louis explained sleepily. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Harry hummed. "Are we napping here? Or are we going again, eating, and then napping?"

"Um," Louis gingerly stroked his half-hard cock. "It's not bad yet. I know it will be soon, but when you're in heat you just kind of get used to your dick always doing what it wants."

Harry gave a throaty chuckle, kissing Louis' sweaty temple, "So love? At the store... what happened?"

"I dunno," Louis sighed, closing his eyes. "I was looking at the suppressants and I felt the tugging I feel in my abdomen when my heat is coming. I figured I'd just get the stuff we needed and go home. But then, I could feel slick making its way from me and I knew I had to leave as fast as I could. And that cashier stopped me. I said I had an alpha, but he told me to cooperate so he could knot me."

Harry snarled, his arms tightening around Louis as he wiggled a bit to prove that they were stuck together, "He doesn't get to do that, no one but me does. I'm the only one who can knot you _you're mine._ "

"S'why I rammed his nose with my head and elbowed him in the stomach," Louis explained. "I had to lock myself in the bathroom to call you, and then I... you came and got me?"

"You were pretty much gone at that point," Harry whispered. "Your heat made you desperate to be knotted, made you want to get off in some way. I'm really glad you didn't let anyone in the bathroom with you."

"Just you," Louis sighed, moving an arm to tap his shoulder. "Soulbonded."

"That's not the reason that you mean everything to me though," Harry whispered, stroking Louis' fringe away from his face. "And this isn't either... the sex isn't, I mean."

"You mean everything to me, too," Louis replied wholeheartedly. "Because you have such a big heart and you take care of what's yours."

"And I love you because you care," Harry grinned, pleased that they were both on the same page. "Even though you were completely oblivious in your heat state of mind, so desperate that you were actually wanking in the front seat of my car, you still asked me if I was okay. From dealing with that other alpha."

"Well yeah," Louis murmured. "It makes me nervous when you get in fights because of me. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt."

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you that I wasn't there to stop," Harry croaked, dropping his head to Louis' shoulder. "I thought that an alpha was going to find you in the bathroom and take you from me."

Louis sighed, "You know that I'd come back to you the second I'd come enough to think straight."

"But you're-"

"Yours," the older lad interrupted. "Completely yours. Physically, mentally, emotionally. All yours, Harry."

Harry smiled softly at that, "You really know how to make a jealous guy feel better..."

"We need to work on this jealousy of yours," Louis told him fondly.

"It's an alpha thing," Harry declared.

"Well, alpha of mine," Louis wiggled a bit. "As soon as your knot goes down, we should probably eat before I basically lose my mind again."

"Alright, love," Harry chuckled. "But last time didn't we say we wouldn't let ourselves get stuck together on the floor again?"

Louis' heat lasted a short three days, Harry still jealous enough to give it all he had so he could fuck the heat out of Louis quickly. Like always, they were both exhausted the day after Louis' final day of being in heat, so they simply cuddled on the couch. They'd opened all of the windows to get rid of the smell of sex, and Louis was perfectly content with snuggling into Harry's chest.

"Need to go to Tesco's," Harry sighed.

"Nope," Louis shook his head. "You don't."

"We need groceries, babe..." the lad chuckled.

"I'll get them."

"Oh no," Harry began. "I'm not ever letting you go to Tesco's alone again, I got the shit scared out of me last time."

"Well I'm not letting you go alone either because you can't beat up that cashier guy," Louis huffed. "You'll get arrested."

"So we're going together?" Harry hummed. "I'm okay with that."

"Maybe I should switch suppressants, too, since I just randomly went into heat..."

"I wonder if they were expired or something," Harry frowned. "But surely not..."

"If they were..." Louis said slowly. "Did that mean the birth control aspect of them might not work?"

"Oh," Harry croaked. "Oh gosh, I don't..."

"Guess we'll find out," Louis shrugged.

"Well you can't switch suppressants then... not if..." the curly haired lad sounded extremely confused, and Louis turned in his arms to look at him. "Could your suppressants not have been working that long?"

"I went into heat way earlier than I should have," Louis pointed out. "Something is wrong with them."

"Okay," Harry swallowed. "Alright, you're right. We'll just find out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boys waited a few weeks, carrying on with their everyday lives. When they had visited Tesco's they'd bought Louis several pregnancy tests just in case, and when they were certain that they'd waited long enough to get an accurate result, Louis used the tests. Three out of four turned out positive, and only because the fourth stick Louis had accidentally snapped with his trembling hands.

The two had stood in the bathroom, Harry wrapped around behind Louis as they examined the tests that rested on the bathroom counter. Harry had his hands pressed on Louis' flat stomach, and he inhaled deeply, "Well... we were right about the suppressants."

"We're going to have a baby," Louis croaked in disbelief.

" _You're_ going to have _my_ baby..." Harry whispered into Louis' ears. "I need you to understand how completely wonderful that is. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Louis whimpered. "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

"Good," Harry nibbled on Louis' ear. "Because you're mine, and so is the baby inside you. Soon you'll be so full with it, and then everyone will _really_ know your mine, won't even dare to bother you then."

"Hmm," Louis hummed in agreement.

"Call me selfish," Harry kissed Louis' neck, his jaw, his cheek. "But I can't share you. Won't share you."

"You don't have to," Louis pointed out. "M'all yours. Me and our baby."

"You and our baby," Harry agreed happily. "All mine."

They told the boys once they'd gone to the doctor to confirm Louis' pregnancy, and the lads couldn't have been happier for the couple. Louis was happy because he was having Harry's _baby_ , and he loved both Harry and their unborn child more than anything. And Harry was content, because not only did he get to watch the most beautiful man on earth carry his baby, but he also got that beautiful man, and there was no way he would ever share them with anyone. Louis was entirely his, and he was Louis', soulbonded for life. 

_fin_

(Well I dunno, it could become a two-shot or something if I get bored one day.)


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis experiences throughout the months of Louis' pregnancy.  
> (There's also a natural birth, oops.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely medically inaccurate, and just keep in mind that it's fiction, so don't be hating. I've attempted to make it as realistic as possible. Also, there's a natural birth, as in a child comes out of a male's bum. So there's that.  
> P.S: I don't know how this second part ended up over like 15k words more than part one. Also, this wasn't beta'd, I edited myself, so yeah there's probably errors.

To say that Harry and Louis were excited for their baby was an understatement. Of course, it hadn’t exactly been planned, but that didn’t mean they weren’t ready. They may have still been a tad young, but they had a flat with two bedrooms, only needing one for themselves, and they both had jobs, even though Harry was a waiter and Louis was a secretary for a pharmacy. Louis was barely two months along, but even the _other_ lads were ecstatic for them. Two weeks after they’d been to the doctor to confirm Louis’ pregnancy, which was a week after they’d told the other lads and their families, the lads all gathered at Harry and Louis’ flat for lunch.

“So what are you naming it?” Niall asked as he plopped down beside Louis on the sofa.

Louis arched his brow at the blonde lad, gently rubbing his still flat tummy, “Niall. I’m literally a day over eight weeks, the baby is the size of a raspberry. He or she doesn’t have a name, an ultrasound can’t even pick up the heartbeat yet.”

“You don’t even have a relative idea? Like… a name for if it’s a boy and a name for if it’s a girl?” Niall pressed, and Liam laughed.

“Niall, it’s not like Harry and Louis have planned this for years.”

“M’pretty sure they’ve only been soulbonded for like… seven months,”

“Ten months, thank you very much,” Harry replied, slipping from the kitchen with a glass of water. He sat down on the other side of Louis, smiling softly at him as he slid him the glass. “Here you are, babe.”

“Oh,” Louis was taken aback. “Thank you… I was going to get up and get some water eventually.”

Harry shrugged, “You said you were thirsty, and if you’re thirsty, you need water.”

“Ooh,” Liam snickered. “Are you going to be one of _those_ mates, Harry? The one who monitors their mate’s every move while their mate is pregnant?”

“Leave him alone, all he did was get me water,” Louis chuckled, sipping from the glass before leaning and placing it on the coffee table.

“So…” Niall pursed his lips. “You don’t have a name for it at all?”

Louis huffed at the boy, “Okay, so Harry calls it Roo sometimes but I’m not a kangaroo, nor do I have a pouch so-”

“Kind of looks like you might be getting one to me,” Niall gently poked the bit of tummy Louis had. “Or maybe you’ve always had that.”

“Shut up!” Louis gasped in offense.

“Niall, nobody asked you,” Harry shot the blonde boy a glare, reaching and placing a protective hand on Louis’ stomach. “And don’t poke our baby Roo.”

“I thought a baby kangaroo was called a joey?” Zayn pointed out.

“Yes, it is,” Harry nodded, rubbing his hand in small circles on Louis’ abdomen. “But if our baby is a girl, she won’t appreciate knowing we called her Joey for the first nine months of her life.”

“You could say it stemmed from her grandmum’s name, name her Johannah,” Liam suggested.

“Or you could let Harry and me name our own baby and leave us alone!” Louis snapped.

“Whoa,” Zayn held up his hands. “Mood swings.”

Louis turned to cringe into Harry, who almost immediately wrapped his arms around the older boy in comfort as he growled at the other three lads, “Okay, change the baby name topic. Talk about something else.”

“Okay…” Niall sighed. “Roo is satisfying enough for now. I just didn’t want to call the baby _it_.”

“I don’t think Roo can hear yet,” Harry said softly, and Louis pulled away from the hug to affectionately rub his tummy.

“Nope… I think that’s at week eighteen… I’ve been looking stuff up at work when I was supposed to be typing memos. Sue me,” Louis giggled, but then frowned. “Can we eat now? I’m starving.”

Harry nodded, standing up and offering Louis a hand as the other lad’s stood and stretched as well, “The pizzas should almost be done. We’ll wait for it in the kitchen.”

“Bonded alphas,” Harry heard Zayn scoff to Liam. “Babies make them crazy.”

“I’ll show you crazy,” Harry hissed back at them, effectively ending the conversation.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Louis had thought that Harry was possessive to begin with, but now that he was pregnant with Harry’s _baby_ , Harry took possessive to a whole new level. They didn’t have to worry about heats for a bit since Louis’ body wasn’t telling him that he needed to reproduce, he already had a tiny person inside of him, but that didn’t stop Harry from performing his usual task of making Louis smell as much like him as possible if Louis had to go somewhere alone.

When Louis was twelve weeks along, or three months to be exact, they returned to the doctors in hopes of getting to hear their baby’s heartbeat. The two sat looking around at all the other patients waiting, most of them much further along than Louis. Most of them were female as well, since male omegas were a tad uncommon, but Louis was used to it and it didn’t faze him. Harry had the older boy’s hand clutched tightly in his own, glancing at Louis’ tummy, “Do you think it’s alright that you aren’t showing yet?”

“I… the internet said that everyone is different,” Louis said softly. “We can ask Dr. Bari…”

At that moment, a nurse appeared at the doorway to the hall, “Louis?”

Harry stood up so fast his gangly legs knocked into the table in front of them, causing several of the women to turn and raise their eyebrows. He gave a slight wave, immediately turning his back in embarrassment to offer help to Louis. Louis was already up, however, and he gently took Harry’s hand in his own, murmuring, “It’s alright.”

The nurse led them to their room, having Louis climb onto the cot before doing simple things like taking his blood pressure, temperature, and looking inside his ears. Harry stood to the side, wringing his hands nervously, “Why are these things necessary, isn’t he healthy?”

“He’s healthy, yes,” the nurse chuckled. “His blood pressure is normal, as his is temperature. His vitals seem clear as well. It’s just something I have to do before Dr. Bari comes in to see you. I’ve got some questions for you as well.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded, and Harry moved closer to grab the older boy’s hand since he was no longer in the way of the nurse.

The nurse nodded, pulling out a clip board, “You’re twenty-two, yes?”

“Yes. Twenty-three this December.”

“When was your last heat… you are an omega, yes?”

“Yes, I’m an omega?” Louis arched a brow. “The last time I checked male betas and alphas don’t get pregnant. But um… three months ago. That’s when I got pregnant, obviously.”

“And are you bonded?” she asked.

“Yes, to Harry here,” Louis nodded.

“And how old are you, Harry?” the nurse looked to him. “Not that it necessarily matters, just need to know the situation here.”

“M’twenty,” the alpha murmured.

“So how sexually active would you say that you were?”

Louis looked to Harry and shrugged, “We have sex maybe… every other day?”

The nurse looked to Harry, “So when is your rut?”

“I’m due for my next rut next month,” Harry replied slowly, glancing at Louis. “Is… is sex even okay for the baby, like-”

“Oh yeah, sexual activities won’t harm the baby, even when it is bigger than a cantaloupe,” the nurse responded. “However, during rut Harry, how rough are you particularly, and how long do your ruts usually last? During that time period how much do you _need_ Louis?”

“Oh God,” Harry paled. “I-”

He looked to Louis for his input, and Louis shook his head, “He’s not rough, per se… he’s just really possessive and controlling. During his rut I guess we do kind of have a lot of sex, but his ruts last about a day and a half. Maybe two…”

The nurse nodded, “He just can’t be throwing you around or anything. _That_ could harm the baby. But rut is an unavoidable thing, and while your body won’t think that it needs to reproduce while it’s pregnant, Harry’s body still will. You have to be careful not to grow exhausted, dehydrated, you have to make sure you’re getting proper nutrients-”

“I could probably go to my mum’s when it’s close to my rut,” Harry squeaked to Louis. “Niall can check up on him now and then.”

“No way, I want you with me,” Louis disagreed. “It’s two days, Harry, it’ll be okay.”

“You can discuss this with Dr. Bari when she comes in,” the nurse replied, standing with the clipboard. “I’ll go give this to her and then she’ll be with you shortly.”

As the nurse left, Louis looked to Harry disapprovingly, “You can’t go to your mum’s during rut. You’re never really rough unless you’re jealous, and something tells me even in rut you’ll still know to be careful if my stomach is jutting out.”

“But when the baby is born, he or she is going to need a lot of attention. I’ll have to go to my mum’s then, I-”

“Or we can lock you in our bedroom, and when I’m not with the baby I’ll come help you out,” Louis shrugged.

“I need better suppressants,” Harry moaned, burying his face into his hands. “I wish we could have planned this out a little more, I’m so scared now.”

Louis examined the boy in confusion before slowly mumbling, “Are you saying you don’t want our baby?”

Harry’s head snapped up instantly, shaking frantically, “God, no! That’s not at all what I’m saying, of course I want our baby Roo.” His hand came to rest on Louis’ stomach. “I just want the best for him or her as well.”

“We can talk to Dr. Bari,” Louis assured him. “You’re worrying too much, love, that’s supposed to be my job… I’m carrying the baby.”

“Yes, but I have to worry for Roo’s health _and_ your health, and-”

“Hello Louis, hello Harry,” Dr. Bari entered the room. “It’s nice to see you back. This visit will hopefully be a bit more rewarding than the first.”

“We’ve got more questions this time,” Harry looked to the doctor immediately.

“I’ll try and give you the answers,” she chuckled, walking past the boys to the ultrasound machine. “We’ll get this show on the road while we’re at it.”

“Okay, so I’m obviously an alpha…” Harry mumbled.

“Mhmm,” the doctor nodded. “I can tell. Can you tell that I’m an omega?”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, maybe,” Harry shrugged. “I mainly focus on Louis’ scent…”

“Well you’re soulbonded, so that’s a good thing,” she chuckled. “Alright, yes Harry you’re an alpha. How does that have anything to do with the baby?”

“He’s worried about ruts,” Louis supplied.

“You don’t have to worry about them if you plan,” Dr. Bari soothed. “Just make sure you keep hydrated Louis, don’t exhaust yourself… keep the positions safe…”

“Okay, and like…” Harry waved his hands slightly. “So I shouldn’t have to leave him during my rut?”

“More than likely Louis is going to start feeling false heats. Obviously he won’t _be_ in heat, but he’ll crave sexual activity more than normal. And he’ll be doing that a lot throughout his pregnancy.”

“Also,” the curly haired lad continued, and Louis chuckled affectionately. “He’s not really showing yet…”

“Everyone is different,” Dr. Bari explained, motioning for Louis to lift his shirt. “He may not show much now, but when he does start to show it’ll happen fast. He could barely be showing but by the time he’s five months he could be massive.”

“I kind of hope that’s not the case,” Louis grimaced. “I don’t want to be massive.”

“It’ll be cute,” Harry disagreed. “And it’s even more proof that you’re _mine_.”

Dr. Bari lifted her eyebrows at Harry, “One of those alphas, huh? I still have yet to soulbond with someone, so luckily I’m still free to do as a please. I belong to no one.”

The doctor began to spread a bit of gel onto Louis’ abdomen, and Louis flinched, “S’cold.”

“Sorry,” she chuckled.

Harry’s hand, that hadn’t released Louis’, tightened its grip as the younger alpha scooted closer to Louis, eyeing the ultrasound wand that the doctor pulled out, “What’s that?”

“It’s a device used to pick up the sound of the babies heartbeat,” she chuckled. “You’ll see the little one up here on the screen, and we _should_ be able to get the heartbeat this time.”

“When we saw Roo last time her or she was just a little ball of cells,” Louis giggled.

“Roo?” Dr. Bari questioned.

Harry blushed, but Louis smirked and squeezed his hand, “It’s what Harry calls the baby. Like I’m a kangaroo and I have a pouch baby… but not Joey, we’re avoiding gender specific for the time being.”

“Cute,” the woman chuckled. Leaning to press a few buttons the machine as she slowly moved the wand across Louis’ stomach. Louis’ heartbeat could be heard, but other than that there was simply a static-y sound. She tapped the screen. “Look here… this is where an image of the baby will appear, you’ll probably remember that from last time. And then down here you’ll see this blip here. That’s Louis’ heartbeat. Good news, Louis, you're alive. But underneath it you’ll be able to see the baby’s.”

The younger boy instantly leaned forward to watch the screen, his hand trembling slightly in Louis’ grasp. Louis momentarily looked away from the screen to kiss Harry’s temple, but then he was looking back to the screen just as a rapid, wet thumping sound filled the room. A strangled sound escaped the curly haired boy, and Louis’ mouth opened in a squeak. Like Dr. Bari had said, a line blipped quickly beneath Louis’ heartbeat blip, and Harry finally whispered to Louis, “That’s Roo’s heartbeat. That’s our baby’s heartbeat.”

Without expecting it at all, Louis suddenly burst into tears of joy, “There’s actually a baby, it has a heartbeat and a little body and a head and-“

“And it’s _ours_ ,” Harry supplied joyfully, shedding a few tears himself.

Dr. Bari chuckled, offering the wand to Louis without moving its positioning, “Here. I’ll give you two some alone time with… Roo?”

“Roo,” Harry sniffled happily.

Dr. Bari left, and Harry surged forward to press his lips to Louis’. Louis nearly dropped the wand, but instead he laughed against Harry’s lips and the younger boy pulled back, grinning so large it looked almost painful. The older boy looked to the screen where the blob wiggled, and he whispered to his mate, “Are you still afraid?”

Harry kissed the back of Louis’ hand, nodding his head, “Yeah, extremely so. Especially since I know that there’s a little person inside of you, and it’s actually a living human being, and it’s our _baby-_ ”

“But it’s going to be worth it?” Louis supplied, basking in the fast thump of _his baby’s_ heartbeat.

“It’s going to be so worth it,” Harry croaked.

Dr. Bari walked back into the room, smiling at the two boys as they wiped at the tears on their faces, and she took the wand from Louis, gave him a small towel to clean off his stomach, and flipped off the ultrasound, “So we’ll discuss what tests we still have to do. We’ll talk about prenatal vitamins, and we’ll talk about setting a due date for your baby. As your visits become more frequent, I’ll give you my schedule so you can see when I’m in the office and when I’m not in the office. You can have me present for your baby’s birth, have me as your obstetrician, you can have just a midwife, or you can have both. It’s mainly up to you, but after we run the necessary tests I’ll tell you what I recommend.”

Harry and Louis gave her lost stares, and Harry slowly spoke up, “You’re probably going to have to explain that again…”

Dr. Bari laughed, “Why don’t we just start with the tests you’ll need?”

“This sounds terrifying,” Louis pouted.

“Everything sounds terrifying,” Harry added.

“You’ll need a glucose test, it’ll check your blood sugar to make sure you aren’t more prone to gestational diabetes. You’ll get that test done frequently. Your blood pressure was normal, that’s good. Do you know if your family has a background history of heart disease, Louis? Healthy hearts are kind of required for carrying a baby.”

“Most of my family has always been healthy, I think?” Louis murmured, suddenly quite worried. “I don’t know my real dad’s side well? Um…”

“And Louis’ healthy,” Harry automatically insisted. “I always make sure he’s healthy…”

“Well we might as well go ahead and run a glucose test today. We’ll also get you started on prenatal vitamins, because the sooner the better. As for your due date… you’re twelve weeks today, correct?”

“About a day over,” Louis nodded.

“So today is April 12th, and if we want you well over thirty-six weeks… we’re probably talking late October? We won’t get specific yet, but around that time is when your baby should reach full term.”

“That’s six months,” Harry croaked. “Less than a year…”

Louis bit his lip, looking to Dr. Bari, “Tell us everything we need to know?”

The woman simply laughed, shaking her head fondly, “You’ll learn gradually, boys. Don’t worry yourselves just yet. Alright Louis, let’s start the glucose test. I’m going to bring you something to drink… it’ll taste like a really sweet sprite… and then you’ll drink it as fast as you can, we’ll wait about thirty minutes, and then I’ll take some blood? Sound easy enough?”

“I hate needles,” Louis pouted. “When I have Roo, I request that needles aren’t involved.”

“If you take a natural approach on things, something tells me that you’ll be taking that back really quickly,” Dr. Bari grinned, but walked to the door. “I’ll be back.”

“Natural approach,” Harry murmured to Louis, reaching out to stroke the older lad’s cheek. “What kind of approach _are_ we taking?”

“I don’t want to be cut open,” Louis said immediately.

“So, uh…” Harry scratched at his head, giggling. “Roo’s coming out the way he or she went in.”

Louis scowled, “Yes. Roo will be coming out that way. If you’re going to describe it like that then I wouldn’t plan on you getting _in_ that way ever again.”

Harry held up his hands in defense, clearing his throat, “Natural birth. How’s that? Can I call it that?”

Louis still made a pouting face, but Harry leaned in to nuzzle his nose into Louis’ neck, making the older boy squirm and giggle. When Dr. Bari came back, Louis grimaced at the sickly sweet taste of the liquid and then Harry held his hand as he got his blood drawn. Like they’d expected, Louis was healthy and his body handled blood sugar well. They even got to take a few sonogram pictures home of their little baby blob, and Harry hung them up on the refrigerator.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At fourteen weeks, or three and a half months, Louis began to have extremely bad morning sickness, and Harry almost always refused to let him go to work. However, Louis would wave him off as he sidled away from where he’d been puking into the toilet, he’d brush his teeth, and he’d sulk off into the kitchen to take his prenatal vitamins and eat some crackers. By sixteen weeks, four months, Harry would wake up early to make Louis breakfast since eating light but healthy meal and taking his vitamins helped Louis feel slightly better. He was worrying slightly over his rut, although he knew that sex during their one year anniversary a few days prior hadn’t done anything. He didn’t want to overwork Louis, but he still worried over the inescapable that would be coming up within the next week as he made Louis some toast and boiled him an egg. However, he was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of Louis’ shriek from their bedroom.

“Harry!”

The boy dropped everything, darting out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom. He stumbled into the bedroom in bewilderment, wheezing out, “What, what’s the matter?! Are you hurt?”

Louis didn’t look hurt, he just looked stunned. He was standing shirtless and staring in the mirror, his hands cupping his abdomen slightly. His eyes met Harry’s in the mirror as Harry strode closer, and he whispered, “I… there’s a bump.”

“A bump?” Harry croaked. “Like… how big is it, where-”

“No, no,” Louis shook his head. “Not like a tumor, like- like a baby bump. I’m finally showing, I don’t know why I haven’t noticed but… you can’t really see from the front but when I turn to the side-”

Louis turned to prove his point, sliding his hands gently down to his torso, and then Harry _could_ see. Louis had always had a slight tummy, Harry absolutely adored his tummy. But now Louis’ tummy was _baby_ , and it was indeed obvious from the side. His torso was mainly flat, but between his hips his tummy jutted out a few inches, still small enough that Harry was sure he could splay his entire hand across it.

“Oh,” he squeaked, reaching forward to lightly caress the skin there. It was warm, and unlike the soft feeling of Louis’ tiny tummy, this baby tummy was hard, the skin stretched a bit tight over it. “You’re _showing_. You’re finally showing…”

“Yeah,” Louis sniffled happily. “Little Roo actually has a pouch now.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis to rest his hands on the small bump, curling himself around the older boy as he nuzzled his face into his hair and breathed in the scent of his omega, “You’re beautiful.”

“Mmm…” Louis hummed, turning his head in attempts to find Harry’s lips with his own. “That’s just our soulbond talking.”

“Nope, you really are beautiful,” Harry murmured, moving his head down to lightly bite the scar on Louis’ shoulder from their soulbond.

Louis shivered, reaching his hand back to touch Harry’s hip, “Now, now… I’ve got to go to work. Later though…”

“Mhm,” Harry rumbled low in his throat, almost a purr, and Louis had to shift away to keep the blood from flowing to the place between his legs.

“Babe… careful,” he squeaked.

“You don’t _have_ to go in to work today,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear. “I’ll stay home, too. We can stay home together.”

“We’re off a few days next week for your rut,” Louis pointed out, finally just twisting in the taller boy’s embrace to place a chaste kiss to his lips. “We need the money for our Roo anyway. I should go in.”

Harry pouted, but he nodded, “Later though?”

“Later,” Louis promised.

From the kitchen, there came the sound of a smoke alarm going off, and Harry’s eyes widened, “Shit! Your breakfast.” The alpha darted from the room, and Louis laughed at him as went back to getting dressed, silently thinking about how lucky of an omega he was and rubbing fondly at his little tummy.

The next week, the two had scheduled at least four days off for Harry’s rut. They knew it generally fell within that period, and they knew that if they needed to they could take an extra day off or two if his rut came late. Louis just never wanted Harry to have to be in public when his rut started. It wasn’t like he would harm anyone, he was soulbonded with Louis, had only ever _knotted_ Louis. Louis was pregnant with his _child_. But Louis still worried Harry would be so distracted by his rut that he’d crash his car or get himself hurt in some other manner.

Louis was used to Harry’s ruts, he was prepared to let Harry use him as much as he pleased, but Harry was frantic. He’d stocked endless amounts of water bottles, crackers, Louis’ prenatal vitamins, all into their bedroom on Louis’ side. Even then he seemed unsatisfied, and Louis found him digging through the kitchen cabinets in search of more food he could give his omega.

“Um… babe?” Louis asked slowly, rubbing soft circles onto his tummy. Ever since he had begun to show, he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of the bump.

“Do you think you could eat peanut butter maybe? That’s protein… do you need protein? You need vegetables and fruits, too, you need…” Harry rambled, his hands moving to tug at his hair. “I don’t know what you and Roo will need. Maybe I should go to my mum’s.”

“Harry, baby, stop,” Louis scolded, scurrying over to tug Harry’s hands away from his hair. “You’re going to make yourself bald pulling at your hair like that, and then your hair won’t be curly and I’ll have to leave you.”

He’d been aiming to make Harry laugh, but the alpha continued to stare dejectedly at the tile floor. The older boy frowned at that, slowly moving to sit down next to Harry on the floor. His mate peeked up at him before his gaze dropped again, “I’m such a hassle.”

“You’re not,” Louis scolded, moving to take Harry’s face in his hands. “You’re my alpha, I’m your omega, and Roo is our baby.”

“But why do I get so… controlling during my ruts? That’s… I can’t even help it, I want to be able to control myself instead of trying to control you,” Harry mumbled.

“It’s an alpha thing,” Louis soothed. “And your next rut won’t happen until a month after the baby is born.”

“What kind of food do you want in the bedroom?” Harry asked sadly.

“Stop it,” the older boy pouted. “Why are you expecting the worst? During your past ruts we’ve always been able to make kitchen trips. Have we ever starved or gone thirsty before? It’s going to be okay, Harry, it really is. You’re not going to hurt me or Roo. You might make me a little tired but I can sleep after that, it’s fine.”

“It isn’t fine,” Harry groaned. “Dr. Bari and that nurse said we shouldn’t exhaust you.”

“I’ll make you a promise,” Louis kissed Harry’s nose before moving the lad’s hand to their baby bump. “If I feel tired, or sick, or just… unwell? I’ll leave you in our bedroom and I’ll go to one of the lads’ for a bit-”

“Niall’s!” Harry gasped instantly, and his hands slid to grab possessively at Louis’ pant leg. “Not Zayn or Liam- alphas, if I know you’re there while I’m in my rut I’ll-”

 

“Go bloody mental, I know love. I’ve seen you nearly tear Zayn to shreds that time you were in rut and Zayn came over to get his wallet. Okay… I’ll go to Niall’s. Even though it’ll hurt me to leave you when you need me… I can do it if that’s what you want.”

Harry nodded frantically, “That’s what I want, I’d like that! I might need you during that time but it’s only because my body is backstabbing me, what I need is you and Roo healthy and safe and happy.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded. “I’ll do that then. Do you feel better now? Will you come watch a movie with me instead of sitting here on the kitchen floor like a mad man?”

Harry nodded, standing to his feet before helping Louis up, “Thank you… for talking that through with me. I think I feel a bit better now.”

And with that, the two lads went to cuddle on the couch, Louis tucked against Harry’s chest while Harry’s hands slipped beneath his t-shirt to rest on the tight skin of Louis’ tummy. The very next day, Louis woke up in their bed in a similar position with Harry, except for the fact that there was a hard length pressed against his backside and Harry was nosing at his jaw.

“Mmm,” Louis hummed. “Morning, babe.”

“Smell so good,” Harry replied lowly, his voice scratchy with sleep and arousal. “Smell like you, smell like me… but you smell _pregnant._ I didn’t know that had a smell.”

Louis shivered, exposing his neck as he felt Harry nibble at the skin of his shoulder, “Oh.”

However, Louis’ stomach gurgled hungrily beneath Harry’s palms, and the alpha stiffened, instantly scrambling back, “Food… food, vitamins, and water. I can wait, let’s-”

The omega frowned, but slowly nodded his head as he sat up and rubbed at his baby bump, “I need to pee as well.”

Harry nodded, pulling at his boxers to adjust himself, “I’ll get you… I’ll get you some food.”

“Maybe you should stay here,” Louis disagreed. “You can barely think straight. Or we could go a round now and I’ll just eat and use the restroom after?”

The curly haired boy shook his head, “No, no I need to do this for you while I still can. I won’t be of much help later.”

And somehow, Harry _did_ manage to fend off his impending rut until Louis had eaten, taken his vitamins, and drank enough water to satisfy the alpha. However, by the time Louis was walking back down the hallway to their bedroom, Harry was slipping up behind him and gently urging him along faster. The alpha was practically humping Louis’ thigh as he tugged off the older lad’s shirt and carefully laid him out on the bed, nipping marks down his omega’s torso but pressing gentle kisses onto his pouched tummy.

Almost instantly Louis’ body responded, and he squirmed and whimpered as Harry’s mouth worked its way across his body. He could feel his cock hardening in his pajama bottoms, could feel the low burn in his abdomen and the slick beginning to seep from his hole. His hands slid down to pull off his pajamas, but Harry gently grabbed his wrists and moved them back above his head. The alpha straddled Louis’ hips, gently stroking his tummy and grinding their crotches together.

Louis’ head fell back against the pillow, licking his lips and giving a choked wheeze of, “ _Harry_ …”

Harry’s gaze met Louis’, his pupils fully blown, and he leaned over to Louis to suck roughly at the omega’s neck, “Gonna knot you. Fill you up, yeah?”

“God,” Louis whimpered. “Please…”

“Be full of me, full of my baby,” Harry gave a particularly rough grind down against Louis. “All mine.”

Louis’ pajamas bottoms were working their way to being completely soaked by slick, and his cock was straining painfully against his boxers, “Please-”

Harry gave the smaller boy’s neck one last nip before he slid off of Louis’ hips, grabbing his pajamas and boxers to pull them off all in one go. He swept his gaze hungrily over Louis as he shed his own shirt and boxers. His arms moved as if they wanted to grab Louis to put him where he was wanted, but instead Harry graveled out, “Higher on the bed.”

Louis nodded frantically, scrambling backwards and instantly sprawling his legs open for Harry, “Not on my stomach, though? Roo…”

“Hands and knees,” Harry demanded.

“Are you sure?” Louis squeaked, remembering occasions where they’d started on their hands and knees and he’d ended up face down as he was fucked into the mattress.

“ _Hands and knees_ ,” Harry’s voice took on its commanding alpha tone, and Louis couldn’t help but comply. If Harry was using _that_ tone, Louis figured he was pretty far gone in his rut at the moment, because very rarely would Harry demand things from Louis unless they were for Louis’ wellbeing.

The omega obeyed his alpha, grabbing a pillow to tuck under his hips in case he was fucked down into the mattress. It would at least elevate him a bit, keep his tummy from being pressed roughly to the bed. He felt hands knead lightly at his arse before teeth bit slightly onto the left cleft. A slim finger traced teasingly around the rim, and then without warning Harry was two fingers deep inside of him. Louis gasped at the stretch, but he _loved_ it, grinding back against Harry’s hand until the boy growled out a warning and stilled Louis’ hips with a free hand.

“Harry, G-God,” Louis whined, feeling backwards frantically for something, anything to grab onto.

And then Harry’s fingers were gone, not even having prodded at his prostate once. Louis felt a bit cheated having only been stretched out, but his cares were quickly diminished when Harry’s fingers were replaced with the thick stretch of Harry’s dick. He shrieked aloud, grabbing the sheet beneath his hands into fists.

Harry grunted as he bottomed out, leaning over Louis and wrapping a secure arm around Louis’ chest, “Mine-”

“F-Fucking shit, Harry, move!” Louis pleaded, trying to rock back into the boy’s hips. Harry bit his shoulder in response, growling a bit.

Louis whined again, and that seemed to bring Harry’ to his senses as the teeth that had been latched onto Louis’ shoulder turned to a kiss, “…Okay?”

“Fuck me,” Louis moaned.

Harry adjusted so that he wasn't hunched over Louis, but remained on his knees between Louis’ legs. One hand gently grabbed Louis’ hips, and the other slipped beneath the boy to stroke at his tummy before moving to give Louis’ leaking cock a few tugs. Slick was dripping down Louis’ thighs and onto the sheets, making an absolute mess of things, and Harry finally began to grind his hips in tight little circles against Louis, “Ngh-”

“Oh, God, Harry, fuck-” Louis wailed as Harry’s cock rubbed directly on his prostate.

“So fucking beautiful,” Harry grunted, pulling out before thrusting back in sharply. Louis had to scramble to steady himself at the rough movement, pleasure making his arms weak. “All mine, my omega, my baby inside you-”

“Yours- _shit, shit, shit­-”_ Louis babbled. “Feel so good, love your cock.”

At his words, Harry sped up the movement of his hips until he was absolutely slamming into Louis. Louis was practically sobbing, the pounding he was receiving all too much and not enough. His thighs trembled, and Harry suddenly gasped, “It’s gonna- I’m about to-”

Louis could feel the swelling at the base of Harry’s dick, could feel it catching at the rim of his hole with each thrust, and he was more than ready for it, pressing his hips back to the best of his ability. And then Harry had a hand around Louis’ length, using a mixture of slick from Louis’ thighs and Louis’ precome to furiously stroke him until Louis was crying out Harry’s name and spurting onto the sheets. Harry made an inhuman sound as he thrust past the swelling base of his dick, the knot finally forming and causing him to lock inside Louis as he spilled repeatedly, over and over into the boy. Like always, Harry shuddered before he went boneless, and the alpha barely managed to grab Louis around his upper torso to fall with him onto their sides.

Louis was panting, high pitched whines leaving him on each exhale. Harry realised his hand was still moving on the boy’s softening dick, and he immediately removed it, placing it on Louis’ come streaked baby bump. Harry was _still_ coming, and Louis finally breathlessly giggled, “You’d think your body would stop trying to knock me up… I mean, you already succeeded.”

Harry huffed out a laugh, still grinding his hips against Louis now and then as occasional bursts of pleasure throbbed through his lower half, “That’s a good point, babe. You’ll have to talk to my body… however, I wasn’t too rough was I? Did I hurt you?”

“You weren’t too rough,” Louis shook his head, craning his neck back to kiss his alpha. His hands moved down to cover Harry’s bigger ones on his tummy. “You even came back to me there when you first pressed in, I think.”

Harry was silent for a moment, but then Louis could feel curls moving against his neck as Harry snuggled closer, “I remember... you whined and I got a little worried for a moment. I don’t think I… took enough time to open you up?”

“No, no, you did,” Louis soothed. “Besides, having a self-lubricating arse is fantastic in cases like those.”

“While we’re stuck here… let’s plan what you have to do before I’m not me anymore,” Harry murmured.

 Louis giggled, “Um… I think I’m okay for now. My arse is a bit sore, but I could definitely go another round if you give me twenty minutes or so.”

And that’s mainly how Harry’s rut went. They’d fuck, take a break to feed Louis, get him some water, and let him use the restroom. However, Harry couldn’t sleep during the night while his cock was pressed thick and hard up against his stomach, and his alpha instincts nearly told him to just lift Louis’ leg up and make use of the poor boy’s already wrecked arse. But instead, he tried to let Louis sleep and simply grinded himself into an oblivion against his bed sheets. Yet Louis, feeling bad for Harry, finally just clambered to straddle his alpha, sinking onto his cock and going boneless as he let Harry fuck up into him.

Harry was all fucked out by the next afternoon, slipping from Louis’ sore bum for the last time and kissing his shoulder. Louis didn’t hum or giggle like he usually would, and Harry confusedly pushed himself up to look at the older boy. His fringe was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his lips swollen and bruised looking from all the kissing, and his cheeks were pale despite what they’d just been doing. Worry spiked in him, and he gently shook the boy’s shoulder, “Louis…”

Louis simply whimpered in response, and then Harry was panicking. He was off the bed in an instant and scrambling naked to the other side of the bed to look at Louis better. His voice shot up several octaves as he leant over the boy, one hand caressing Louis’ hand that rested on his tummy while his other hand stroked Louis’ cheek, “ _Louis_ …”

“M’tryna sleep, babe,” Louis whined, but he nuzzled his cheek against Harry’s hand. “M’hot.”

Harry frantically pulled the covers off of Louis, sprinting down the hall to retrieve a small box fan they kept in the hallway closet. He directed it on Louis and plugged it in, grabbing a water bottle that rested on the bedside table and sliding it onto the bed next to Louis, “Baby, I’m so sorry… I know you and Roo are sleepy, but do you think you can stand up and drink this for me? You took your vitamins earlier, you’re good there… you might need more crackers?”

“Sleep,” Louis insisted, and his eye lids fluttered to reveal blood shot eyes.

“Oh God,” Harry whimpered. “Maybe I should call Dr. Bari, this was a bad idea-”

“S’fine,” the older boy clumsily moved his hand from his pouched belly to pat the spot behind him. “C’mere and rub my tummy?”

“You need water and these sheets are nasty,” Harry told him. “I could carry you, I think.”

Louis groaned, but he shook his head and pushed himself sleepily into a sitting position. His face scrunched then, and he instantly wiggled uncomfortably, “Oh… that’s sore.”

Harry bit his lip guiltily and helped Louis stand, slipping him the water bottle and the cracker package. Louis sleepily stood with both the items in his hand, to tired and confused to connect that Harry wanted him to eat and drink. Harry simply stripped the sheets and threw them into a pile in the corner, pulling more sheets and soft blanket down from their closet and sloppily making the bed, “Here… I can remake it later, this’ll be okay for now. Did you drink the water?”

“Yes,” Louis mumbled, which was a lie, and Harry instantly took the bottle from his hand and unscrewed the lid.

“Drink, please,” he whispered.

Louis obliged, and Harry stroked his hair in gratitude. He helped Louis lay back down and went to retrieve a wet rag to wipe his poor omega off with. The younger boy grimaced at the feel of the wet cloth, but allowed Harry to wipe all the sweat and dried come off of his body before moving to wipe gently at his soft cock and his arse. Louis whimpered as Harry cleaned over his sensitive hole, making sure that no traces of come were left on Louis’ body. He wiped himself off next and finally climbed up next to Louis, snuggling in close behind him and placing a hand over his baby bump.

The omega huffed sleepily, croaking out slowly, “Can I… I can sleep now? Is your rut over?”

“Yeah, babe, I think it’s over…” Harry sniffed guiltily. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, what?” Louis shook his head. “Why’re you sorry?”

“I exhausted you, I barely gave you time to sleep and now look at you,” Harry mumbled. “You were covered in sweat and come and you’re all overheated. That’s not good on your body, not good on Roo… and I’m so sorry.”

“We’re okay,” the smaller lad hummed. “Roo and me? We’re still okay, just tired. Time to sleep.”

“Go to sleep,” Harry agreed. “I’ll let you sleep.”

Harry tried to squirm away, but Louis grabbed the arm that Harry had curled around him, leading it back to rest on his tummy, “No, Roo wants you to stay here.”

“You need to sleep-”

“Okay, and I want you to stay here, too.”

The curly haired lad nodded gratefully, snuggling even closer against Louis’ naked body. The older boy was out almost instantly, leaving Harry tired and alone with his thoughts. The next time he went into rut he’d have to plan better. He thought he and Louis _had_ planned well. But Louis needed sleep, and he could _not_ have Louis so tired he could barely stand. That terrified the hell out of the young alpha. He swore to himself that whenever Louis woke up he wouldn’t have to lift a finger. He was going to have everything handed to him until he wasn’t sore and until he wasn’t so tired. And he did just that.

The next week, Louis was eighteen weeks, and both of the boy’s went back to work once again. On a Wednesday of the eighteenth week, Harry got a call from Louis at the restaurant, and Louis was sobbing, was in absolute hysterics, “Harry, I- I’m on my way to the hospital, please can you-”

Those words sent a shock of fear through Harry, stronger than any fear he’d ever felt, “Oh my God-”

“It’s Roo, I think,” Louis continued to sob.

“What’s the matter, baby, what’s happening?” Harry wheezed out, walking straight from the restaurant without even bothering to tell anyone he was leaving. He was still waiting tables, was supposed to be taking someone another Dr. Pepper. But he left his phone on vibrate in his pocket in case Louis needed him, and Louis needed him.

“I don’t know,” he wailed. “It just feels so weird!”

“Does it hurt?” Harry croaked, climbing into his car and starting it. “Who’s taking you to the hospital?”

“Kelly, the other secretary,” his sniffled. “But no… it… it doesn’t hurt. I’m so scared Harry, I can’t lose our little Roo. I… I haven’t felt them _move_ yet I-”

And then Harry could hear a woman’s voice sounding over the phone, “Louis, love, wait… this weird feeling, what does it feel like? Is it in your lower abdomen and… other areas down there? Or-“

“It’s in a few places…” Louis whimpered. “Mainly to the right of my belly button. But it’s like a popping feeling and I don’t think that’s-“

“Oh, Louis,” the woman’s voice was laughing in relief, and Harry felt a burst of anger. Why was the woman _laughing_ when their baby and Louis could possibly be sick? “Where’s your mate at, I’ll take you to him. He’ll want to be with you for this, I believe.”

“Tell her to take you to the hospital, first!” Harry croaked in disbelief. “I’m in the car now sitting in the restaurant car park, I can meet you there-“

Harry could hear Louis telling the woman that he needed to go to the hospital, but the woman simply replied, “You and the baby aren’t sick Louis. The baby is _moving_. That’s what the popping is. It’s like butterflies, or bubbles… your baby is wiggling around in there.”

The curly haired lad felt his heart, which had once been being squeezed painfully tight, swell at the thought, and he whispered, “Roo is… moving?”

Louis was quiet on the other line, but then Harry could hear him whimper out, “Oh my God… I… I can feel Roo?”

For some strange reason, Harry burst into tears, “You can feel our Roo! That’s our baby, and you’re mine and we made that baby together and you can _feel_ it-“

Louis was still sobbing, but Harry could tell the tears were overjoyed this time, “I didn’t know that it would feel like that, I thought something was wrong! But it’s not and little Roo was probably trying to tell me to calm down this whole time! I thought the feeling had gotten more frequent… Roo didn’t like it when my body was under stress, he or she could probably feel it.”

“I love you both so much,” Harry sniffled happily. “Can we- I’m going to go back into the restaurant and take off work and we’re going to go home and cuddle and talk to Roo, okay?”

“Okay,” Louis agreed with another sob of joy.

When Kelly finally dropped Louis off at the restaurant, Harry had already talked to the manager to let him know he was leaving early and was standing by his car waiting for Louis. The smaller boy flung himself into Harry’s arms, cradling his stomach with both hands but wanting Harry to hug him tight.

Which of course Harry did, he hugged him as tightly as he dared and thanked Kelly for driving his omega. They decided to just leave Louis’ car in the office car park for the night and went straight home instead, cuddling up in bed with Louis tucked against Harry’s chest as the alpha stroked Louis’ baby bump.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At twenty weeks, Louis’ tummy seemed surprisingly enormous, and Harry absolutely loved it. Louis questioned him on it as he prepared for work, pulling his very first maternity shirt, that Dr. Bari had insisted in giving him at his last check-up, and raising his eyebrows, “Why do you like that I’m so fat?”

“Because it’s not fat,” Harry replied gleefully. “It’s our little Roo, and it lets everyone know that you’ve got a mate and that you’ve been mated and-“

“And basically, you like it because you’re a jealous little shit,” Louis giggled, but he walked to where Harry was seated on their bed and pecked the younger boy on the lips.

“Plus it’s cute,” Harry cooed, lightly stroking Louis’ tummy. “Our Roo… we can actually get gender specific tomorrow!”

Louis nodded excitedly at the thought. The two would both be taking off of work to go for Louis’ five month check-up. Of course, he’d have to deal with some needles and get some blood drawn, but they’d get to find out whether Roo was a boy or a girl, and he was ecstatic for it. Harry stood then, giving Louis a gentle but firm hug, and Louis giggled, “Are you still trying to make me smell like you even though people will already know I’m taken? And if they can’t tell, you even said I smell pregnant. So other alphas will see that as well, they’ll leave me alone.”

Harry shrugged, “Doesn’t mean I don’t want people to know you’re mine. Can you smell me on yourself?”

“Maybe if you gave me your jacket?” Louis asked hopefully, he always asked for Harry’s jacket. He had a love hate relationship with how much longer the sleeves were on him.

“Do you think my jacket really smells like me if you wear it all the time?” Harry arched his brow.

“It smells like you,” Louis nodded insistently. “And it keeps me and Roo warm!”

At that, Harry caved, and Louis left with a stomach full of pancakes cuddled into Harry’s large jacket. Like always, Louis returned home later that day a few hours before Harry was able to leave the restaurant, always having to stay and help a bit with the dinner rush. However, when Harry did come home, he walked up behind Louis where he was getting water at the sink, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his face against Louis’ neck. But suddenly, the taller boy stiffened, pulling back in confusion, “What?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Louis hummed, but then Harry was sliding in front of him and running his nose across his chest, up his neck and his jaw.

The boy stumbled backward, his jaw tight, “Who is it?”

“What are you talking about?”

“An alpha, you were with an alpha and that’s not Liam or Zayn, so-”

Louis looked bewildered, shaking his head, “I wasn’t with an alpha, what on earth are you talking about?”

“Well it’s not an omega, an omega’s smell wouldn’t stand out so strongly!” Harry leaned forward to smell Louis again. “Yeah. That’s not a familiar smell, I don’t know that smell-”

“But I’ve been at work today, maybe you’re imagining it, babe, I-”

“Why the hell would I imagine that you smell like another alpha when you know that the thought of you _near_ another alpha drives me absolutely mental, Louis, huh?!” Harry bellowed, tossing his arms in the air.

Louis instantly flinched, shielding his stomach and cringing backward slightly. Harry’s voice had taken on its forceful alpha tone, and Louis didn’t like it at all. Yet the alpha’s arms dropped instantly, and he paled as Louis whimpered, “I- I don’t know… I’m sorry, I… I wasn’t with anyone I’m so sorry.”

“Shit,” Harry mumbled, his shoulders slumping as he reached hesitantly for Louis. “Oh love, I… I didn’t mean to- c’mere.”

Louis reluctantly slunk into Harry’s embrace, and Harry pushed his face into Louis’ hair in hopes that the smell would be gone. But of course, it wasn’t. Louis smelled like himself, like Harry, the smell that came with their baby, and the unidentifiable smell. Louis was trembling in Harry’s grip, and it made the alpha’s heart crumble. Scaring his omega, his _Louis,_ wasn’t ever something he had wanted to do. The thought made him sick to his stomach, and he had to run his hands soothingly across Louis’ back in hopes of calming the trembling.

“I really didn’t- I wasn’t with an alpha, there’s only you. Roo and I only need you,” Louis whispered into his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Harry felt his throat close up, and he had to clear it multiple times before he could respond, “No, don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong. I believe you, I don’t know what it is that I smell. It’s not an alpha’s smell, even if it is distinct. I’m so sorry and I shouldn’t have yelled like that, I don’t want to yell at you. The thought of someone taking you from me… makes me a little crazy, but that gives me no excuse to act like that.”

The boy felt Louis shrug meekly, and he hugged him a little bit tighter, pressing a kiss to his temple. Louis sniffled a bit, and Harry felt even _worse_. But then Louis was pulling backwards slowly and smiling at Harry, “Um… maybe if we showered together the smell will go away?”

Harry felt relief wash over him, and he knew for absolute certain that he had the best omega in the world, “Whatever you want, babe.”

“Let’s shower then,” Louis nodded, pulling Harry along to the bathroom to do a bit more than just showering. The two ended up stuck together in the shower, Harry clinging gently onto Louis to keep him standing. But unfortunately, the strange smell didn’t disappear, even with the water.

The very next day, the boys met their families and the lads at the hospital, as they had insisted on sitting in the waiting room for news on the baby’s gender, and then they were all going out to lunch to celebrate. Louis’ younger siblings didn’t seem to want to stop petting at Louis’ stomach, and one of the youngest, Daisy, claimed that having an omega for a brother was one of the coolest things ever.

“He’s no cooler than me,” Zayn waved a hand. “I’m an alpha, and I get to use that to make Harry jealous.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Zayn, wrapping an arm gently around Harry’s shoulders and putting his other hand on Louis’ belly, “No, I’m cooler because no matter what you do I still have Louis _and_ Roo.”

The young alpha almost wanted Liam or Zayn to say something about Louis’ peculiar smell, but Zayn had learned from a past punch to his face not to focus so much on what Louis smelled like, and Liam had probably figured he should avoid the topic as well. Niall was a hopeless beta, and none of the smells affected him.

But then the nurse was coming out and calling out, “Louis?”

Louis grabbed for Harry’s hand excitedly, practically dragging the boy after the nurse while their family and friends chuckled. It was about the fourth time Louis had been to a doctor’s visit, and he knew the procedure. He automatically sat on the bed and situated himself back against the pillows before pushing his shirt up high towards his chest. Harry giggled at him, sitting in the chair beside his head, “Babe, I know it’s exciting but Dr. Bari isn’t even in here yet.”

“She’s on her way in,” the nurse supplied. “We’ll just take his blood pressure really quick.”

The nurse wrapped the cuff around Louis’ arm, and Harry watched the numbers on the dial by Louis’ bed, “That’s a little high, isn’t it?”

The nurse nodded, “But don’t worry too much about it. It could be from recent stress and the excitement he’s feeling… you are excited, right Mr. Tomlinson?”

“I’d like to know what my Roo is,” Louis nodded eagerly.

Dr. Bari came in shortly, and Louis instantly pushed his shirt back up again. The woman winked at an amused Harry and chuckled to Louis, “I assume you want to do the glucose test before the ultrasound, yes?”

“Don’t tease me, Dr. Bari, I’m emotionally unstable,” Louis whined.

Louis tightened the grip he held on Harry’s hand as Dr. Bari spread the cold gel on his stomach, watching the ultrasound as the sound of Louis’ heartbeat filled the room. Accompanying it, of course, was their baby’s heartbeat, and a wide smile spread across Harry’s face at the sound. On the screen, their baby actually looked like a baby now. They could make out a little head, a body, feet… and they already loved the tiny person with all their hearts.

Dr. Bari, who had been smiling, suddenly made a confused sound, moving her wand away from the baby’s picture, “What on earth…”

“What’s the matter?” Louis asked anxiously. “Is Roo okay?”

“Roo’s fine,” she murmured, but then she bit her lip. “Louis… you haven’t experienced any heat like symptoms, have you?”

“I can’t go into heat?” Louis said in confusion, and Harry looked in bewilderment from his mate to the doctor.

“Right,” she nodded. “Because you’re pregnant, so your body doesn’t feel the need to reproduce. Which is why I’m so confused as to why there’s… there’s two babies?”

“There’s _two?_ ” Harry gasped, and Louis simply stared at the woman, speechless.

“Twins?” Louis squeaked. “Two Roos?”

“Not twins,” Dr. Bari said softly. “This other one appears to be only be about four weeks along.”

Both of the lads looked at each other in shock, and then Louis looked back to the screen, his lower lip trembling. He didn’t seem to know what to say, and the three remained silent as Dr. Bari handed Louis the wand to go and retrieve another doctor. The other woman doctor she brought back looked stunned the moment her gaze fell onto the ultrasound, and she murmured out, “Hello… I’m Dr. Patt, I hope you don’t mind on me snooping in here. Dr. Bari is trying to make sense of this. It’s… a phenomenon. You see, this _has_ happened before, it’s called superfetation. But it’s never happened with babies… so far apart. The most extreme was three weeks at tops.”

“Will my babies be okay?” Louis whimpered.

“Your five month baby will be. But when its gestational period is up, the one month baby will only just be five months. I don’t understand how you could have conceived two babies so far apart from one another.”

“Won’t it just stay in there for the next four months, though?” Harry shook his head. “It was made at a different time, isn’t it in like… another part of Louis’ uterus?”

“Different amniotic sacs, yes, but they’re in the same uterus, and once one baby is ready to be born his body is going to assume both babies are ready. They’ll be born the same day, and five months will be _extremely_ premature… babies born at or before twenty weeks generally only have a 9% survival rate. The weeks following that are crucial for development, and-“

But then Louis was bursting into tears, and Harry’s head snapped towards him in dismay, “So my second baby is going to die?”

“We can’t… know for sure,” Dr. Bari murmured. “We’ll have to do some extreme planning.”

Louis made a gurgling sound, but he didn’t stop crying. He simply buried his face into his hands and sobbed harder. Harry’s heart felt as if it could shatter, “I… is it because of my rut? Did this happen because of my rut? My rut was last month, that-“

“It more than likely was a factor, yes,” Dr. Bari nodded. “I wouldn’t worry about Louis getting pregnant with a third… but we can put you on some suppressants to prevent it just in case. However, they’ll move your ruts to happening once each month instead of every four.”

And then Harry began to cry, burying his face into his hands, “That’s… okay. I just- so it’s my fault.”

Louis’ sobbing abruptly stopped, and Harry felt a hand tugging at him, “Don’t say that.”

“But-” Harry’s face crumpled, and he surged forward to bury it into Louis’ neck. “It’s my fault!”

“Boys, boys,” Dr. Bari crooned. “Don’t… please don’t be upset. We’re going to do all that we can to ensure that both of your babies are fine.”

Dr. Patt spoke up as well, “Louis, you _can_ carry a baby for more than nine months. Some women or male omegas even _have_ to. I know of one women who even went eleven months, and her baby still was only born at eight pounds.”

“If you can carry Roo for six months after this, baby number two would be seven months. At that age, you would more than likely take home two babies after the premature little one stayed in the hospital for as long as he or she needed to develop completely,” Dr. Bari explained gently, and Harry and Louis peeked up at her.

“Would Roo be okay waiting that long?” he sniffled.

“We’ll try, Louis, we’ll try,” she insisted. “There’s medicine to delay labor, there’s steroid shots to increase growth and development. We’re going to try our hardest, we’ll tell you that now. But we’re going to need your cooperation and your willingness to let us help.”

“Just… please,” Louis sniffled. “Don’t let me lose my babies.”

“And is that okay on _Louis_ body?” Harry asked. “We probably can’t have the natural birth Louis wanted, but-”

“Natural births are actually still better,” Dr. Patt replied. “Yes, it’s a lot of work for the carrier giving birth to two babies, but the trip through the birth canal benefits the baby far more if they’re turned correctly, which they do themselves in the womb, and if the labor moves quickly and easy. Louis seems to have pretty decent hips, if that isn’t too weird of a thing to say, so I think he’d be able to do it.”

Louis shrugged, “Don’t worry about me, I’ll do what’s best for the babies…”

“Louis…” Harry croaked. “We’re going to do what’s best for all of you. We can negotiate, there’s no taking one for the team here. I’m not losing you and that’s final.”

“So you’d lose one of our babies then?” Louis’ voice sounded hurt.

Harry hated to do it, but he had to in order to make Louis see sense, and he brought out his alpha voice, “Louis, we’re going to do what’s best for all three of you because I need you and I need our babies.”

Louis was quiet for a moment, but then he nodded and looked sadly to Dr. Bari, “Can we… can you tell us what our Roo is?”

Dr. Bari nodded, gently reaching out to take the wand from Dr. Patt to move it back to look at the larger baby, the one that wasn’t a small blob, “You two are parents of two babies… one of which… is a little girl.”

And then Louis was sobbing again, a mixture of fear and joy, into Harry’s chest. Because now that he knew their little Roo was a baby girl, he wanted her more than anything, and he wanted Roo’s smaller baby brother or sister as well. Harry was being torn to shreds inside, hating the sight of his omega so distressed and hating the thought of losing what was most important to him. But he was Louis’ alpha, he needed to be strong to get Louis through the next few months. He needed _Louis_.

At the finding of their new little baby Louis had to undergo even more tests than just the glucose, making sure both babies were healthy before they allowed Louis to leave the room.

Dr. Bari gave the boys each a pat on their shoulders, telling them softly, “You two can do it if anyone can. I have faith in you. Your body gave you this opportunity for a reason Louis, and I believe you can pull through and keep your two babies with it. Also, in order to prevent there from being _three_ babies, Harry you can pick up new suppressants in the drug store on the first floor.”

They both quietly thanked Dr. Bari, and Harry wrapped his arm securely around Louis as they walked back out to meet their family. Louis slumped sadly into Harry, and the moment their family and friends saw their red and puffy eyes, their eager faces automatically fell to devastation, and Anne instantly whispered, “Oh no… oh boys…”

Louis burst into tears once again, and his mother rushed to his aid as Harry stood helplessly, feeling close to tears himself. Jay was trying to soothe Louis as he blubbered unintelligibly into his mother’s shoulder, and his sisters all looked like they were near tears as well. Harry felt his mum’s hand on his shoulder, lightly squeezing it. He finally managed to form words, figuring he should be the one to explain since Louis was too upset to string together a sentence, “So… it’s a little girl. Roo is a girl.”

“Is,” Anne asked anxiously. “Still is, not a was?”

“She’s still healthy,” Harry nodded. “Both babies are healthy.”

Louis’ sobs stopped abruptly, and the entire waiting room was silent until Niall finally spoke up, “Twins? That’s… I don’t see how that’s bad though, and these tears don’t seem happy so-“

“They aren’t twins,” Harry sniffled. “One is four months smaller. Don’t ask me how, I just know that four months ago I was in rut and so you can do the math on how the second baby came to be, but we don’t know how Louis got pregnant again when he was already pregnant. And we’re upset because the babies will be born at the same time and baby number two is going to be premature and the doctors said if the baby is born before it’s five months old it more than likely won’t make it.”

Louis’ sobs started up again, and Harry reached out a hand for the older boy, the need to comfort his omega almost unbearable. But there were times when Louis just needed his mum, and it seemed like that time to Harry. Jay sucked in a deep breath, saying what everyone else more than likely wanted to say but being the only one who could find the right words, “You can do it, lovely Lou… if anyone can do it, it’s you. You’re the only omega in the family, you conceived two babies only four months apart… if you can do crazy out of the norm things like that, then you can have these two babies and keep both of them alive.”

Harry sniffled, “Thank you, Jay…”

Louis pulled back to examine his mother, one hand moving to his stomach as his eyes fluttered closed sadly, “I sure hope so… Roo does, as well. She’s growing wiggly.”

Harry closed the distance between he and his mate since Louis was no longer being hugged by Jay, “And I’ll help you. I’d carry one for you if I could but I’m just a useless alpha, so instead I’ll never let you overwork yourself and I’ll make sure you can carry both babies until they’re ready to be born. Or in Roo’s case, until a little after she’s ready to be born.”

The omega slid himself into Harry’s arms, burying his face into his alpha’s neck, “You aren’t useless. I’m useless.”

“Neither of you are useless,” Anne sighed. “But I’m assuming you boys aren’t in the mood to celebrate anymore?”

Harry looked down to Louis with a soft expression on his face, “Lou?”

“It’s up to me?” Louis sniffled, still wiping at his eyes.

The younger lad nodded, gently moving his hand from where it was rubbing soothing circles at Louis’ back to thumb at Louis’ damp cheeks, “We’ll do whatever you feel up to doing.”

“Um,” Louis swallowed hard, looking to their family and friends. “We can still go out to… kind of celebrate. Both babies are healthy for now. Roo is a little girl… I should be happy. M’just scared.”

“If you don’t want to though Louis, we completely understand,” Jay told him gently.

“I’m okay,” Louis nodded more assuringly, wiping at his eyes one last time and slipping an arm around Harry’s waist to try and slide under the taller boy’s arm. “I need to eat something soon anyway… for the babies.”

Harry instantly wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and kissing his temple, “We’ll be okay. I need to swing by the pharmacy and grab my new suppressants and some more prenatal vitamins for you.”

And then they all went out to eat as a family, even though they were all a bit worried for Louis, Harry, and the unborn babies.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Louis was six months along with Roo and two months along with their other baby, Harry had grown massively possessive. He wasn’t fond of Liam and Zayn touching Louis’ tummy, he didn’t want Louis going to the store by himself, and when his rut finally came for the month, surprisingly right during the first week, his desperate alpha brain made him cover Louis with love bites that Louis needed turtlenecks to hide. But he couldn’t exactly wear a turtleneck in the middle of July. His coworkers had poked fun at him for days.

Two weeks into six and two months, Harry and Louis were shopping for more groceries after they’d accidentally left out the milk and eggs during Harry’s rut. They’d only gone for essentials, but with Louis along their cart was filling with a bit more things than necessary. As the two walked throughout the store, Louis could almost feel everyone’s eyes on him. He knew that it was rare to see a pregnant male omega, but it wasn’t unheard of, so he didn’t know why it was such a big deal. Harry, however, practically glowed at the fact that people were acknowledging it.

“What’s so great about people staring at me?” Louis asked him, trying to slip behind the taller lad to hide.

Harry giggled fondly at him, placing his hands on Louis’ tummy, “Because now people know you’re mine. You’re full with my babies.”

“Technically full with one baby,” Louis pointed out. “Baby Roo is the size of a cantaloupe. Baby number two is only the size of a raspberry.”

“Little Bunny,” Harry corrected.

“Harry that makes no sense,” the older boy huffed. “Bunnies don’t belong in pouches.”

“But they’re quiet and small and you barely know they’re there… like our little surprise baby,” Harry shrugged.

Louis was quiet then, placing a gentle hand on his tummy, “Hopefully he or she isn’t small for long…”

Harry instantly put a hand on Louis’ hip, “Of course they won’t be… they’ll be a little small maybe but they’ll grow and they’ll be healthy and we’ll have two babies.”

The smaller man leant forward into Harry’s embrace, his tummy between them, and Harry automatically encased him in his arms. They hugged close in the aisle they stood in, not minding who was watching, until Harry pulled back and kissed Louis’ nose, and Louis giggled, “Are we done here?”

Harry examined the cart, but then groaned, “I forgot to grab more shredded cheese. Stay here with the cart and I’ll run and get it?”

Louis nodded, rubbing absentmindedly at his tummy as Harry hurried away. He examined the frozen pizzas in front of him while he waited for Harry, thinking about how good one sounded before he nonchalantly slipped three into the cart. He felt a hand on his lower back, and he turned around to lean into the touch, thinking Harry was back. But the man he was met with was not Harry, even though he did smell of alpha… just not Louis’ alpha.

“Oh,” Louis croaked, placing two protective hands on his tummy. “I…”

“Hi there, handsome,” the man grinned. He was an older gentleman, probably in his mid-thirties, and had short dark hair. His build was large and he positively towered over Louis. “You smell awfully nice.”

“I um… I’m already soulbonded with someone, sorry,” he croaked nervously.

“I can see that,” the man reached to poke Louis’ tummy, and Louis instantly pushed the hand away before it could touch him.

“Don’t touch my babies,” he snapped. “You can flirt with me, but you can’t touch my babies.”

“I’m not,” the man rolled his eyes. “Clearly I’d be touching you. To be honest, I don’t care if you’re soulbonded and obviously mated. We can wait, get rid of the outcome when it’s born, start new-“

“Get away from me,” Louis warned. “My alpha is here in the store, he’ll be back any minute and-”

Louis tried to back away, but his back pressed up against their grocery cart, and he tried to push it backwards as he walked. However, the large man stepped forward and seized both sides of the cart, trapping Louis between his arms and forcing the smaller lad to meet his gaze, “Why do I feel like you’re lying?”

“I-” Louis began, but another voice interrupted, sending slight relief flooding through him.

“What the fuck?” Harry snarled.

“We’re just talking,” the man said quickly, his gaze boring down at Louis and trying to make Louis crumble under the force of the alpha. But this man wasn’t his alpha.

“Harry help,” Louis murmured frantically, and that was all Harry needed to hear before his anger was flaring up inside of him.

Louis saw fingers curl around the man’s large bicep, heard Harry’s deep and rough voice growl out, “Let go of the cart.”

“Are you going to make me?” the man chuckled humorlessly.

But then Louis watched as the man’s head was jarred backwards from Harry yanking at his lack of hair, “I fucking _said_ … _let… go…”_

It was then that Louis realised that this man was even bigger than _Harry_ , and slight worry for his alpha formed in the pit of his stomach. Harry wasn’t weak, he could make the larger alpha leave Louis alone, but there was the possibility of him coming out of the conflict a little bruised.

The man tightened his grip on the cart, pulling it and Louis forward closer so that Louis’ tummy brushed against the man’s stomach, and Louis whimpered out, “Please stop…”

And with that, Harry snapped. All in one motion the shopping cart was kicked back, causing Louis to stumble backwards free from the large alpha, and then the alpha was being spun sideways and slammed against the freezer’s by an enraged Harry. The younger boy shoved him to the floor, leaping atop the older man and punching him in the nose before he seized his throat and pressed down hard, choking him.

“Harry, no!” Louis gasped, and Harry’s gaze snapped up to meet the older lad’s.

“He-“

“You can’t kill him, let go!” Louis pleaded.

Harry released the man, standing and giving him one last kick. A customer had apparently went to get a worker, because a cashier came rushing over in a panic, “Oh crap, do I have to call the police and-“

“It was a disagreement between alphas,” Harry explained as he glared down at the wheezing man on the floor. “He was after an already bonded omega.”

Louis watched as realization spread across Harry’s face, and the alpha looked to him in bewilderment. Louis lifted a hand from where he was shielding his tummy, “I’m alright-”

But Harry was having none of it, striding forward and gently running his hands across Louis as if he checking for injuries, “What’d he do to you? Are you hurt? I can’t smell him on you but…”

“I didn’t fucking-” the alpha on the floor wheezed, starting to climb to his feet.

“I didn’t fucking ask _you_ ,” Harry snarled.

“Men,” the nervous looking cashier squeaked. “Please just go about your shopping. Whose omega is it?”

“ _Mine._ Louis is _mine_ ,” Harry hissed, and the cashier nodded quickly.

“Okay, okay… leave them alone or I’ll have to call the authorities,” the cashier told the larger man.

The man gave Harry a seething look, and Harry gave an animalistic growl until Louis placed a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder, “Did you get the shredded cheese? Let’s just check-out and go…”

Harry looked to the floor, and Louis followed his gaze to find that the cheese had been abandoned there. The cashier had ushered the alpha out of the aisle, and Harry reluctantly left Louis’ side for a moment to grab the cheese and get the cart that he had shoved away, but then he was wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist and looking around cautiously, “Okay.”

He was silent as they walked to the check-out, and he glared at anyone who stared at Louis longer than necessary. Louis remained close to Harry so that the younger boy had no reason to become upset again, but he spoke quietly to him, “Um… Roo is wiggly…”

Harry simply stretched his arm further around Louis’ waist so that his fingertips could rest on Louis’ belly. Louis nuzzled closer in response, and the woman bagging their groceries smiled at them, gazing at Louis’ belly, “When are you due?”

“Not really sure…” Louis replied softly. “We’ve got a special situation going on in there.”

“Oh?” she looked curious.

“We’ve got two babies of different ages,” he explained. “One is six months and very wiggly, and the other is two months and we still have yet to even pick up his or her heartbeat on the ultrasound… that small.”

“Oh… that _is_ something,” she glanced at Harry, taking in his closed off expression, and shrugged as she finished bagging the groceries. Harry paid, and the woman smiled, “Good luck with your unique babies.”

They walked out to the car, Harry still quiet, and Harry opened the door for Louis so he could get in the car. He put the groceries in the boot before he joined Louis, climbing in on the driver’s side and staring at the steering wheel for a bit. Louis’ stomach churned at the look on Harry’s face, and he reached out to softly touch Harry’s arm, “Hey…”

Harry looked to him sadly, “I’m sorry…”

“For what?” Louis shook his head in confusion. “I should be the one apologizing, I didn’t mean to start anything-”

“I should have stayed with you, taken you with me, I don’t know… I should have known _someone_ was going to be an asshole to you,” Harry buried his face in his hands, and Louis momentarily panicked, pulling at Harry’s wrists.

“Stop, stop…” he soothed. “Don’t do that… you couldn’t have known. I didn’t even know. You probably just figured they wouldn’t bother me because I smell like you, and I smell like I’ve obviously been mated because of the babies so-”

“Which attracts the alphas that like a challenge,” Harry grumbled, his hands clenching into fists until Louis uncurled one to link their fingers together. “I wanted to kill him.”

“No you didn’t,” Louis sighed, stroking at the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb. “You probably wanted to hurt him… but you didn’t want to kill him, killing is bad.”

“Killing is bad,” Harry chuckled humorlessly.

“It is!” Louis insisted, looking to his tummy and petting it fondly. “Right babies? Killing is bad, Daddy.”

The use of the name caught Harry’s attention, and he made a spluttering sound as he looked to Louis’ tummy, “I guess… babies probably wouldn’t want a murderer for a daddy…”

“Nope,” Louis hummed. “They want the daddy that is soft and nice and silly… but of course they want him to protect them, too. Like today. Roo and Bunny’s daddy made sure that guy stayed away from them. Yes, he wanted to kill him, but the guy was okay and he walked away. They’ve got a great daddy.”

Harry was chewing at his lip, his eyes welling with happy tears as he unclenched his fist of his free hand and reached to put it on Louis’ belly, “I do want to protect my baby Roo and baby Bunny… and their other daddy of course.”

“Dada maybe,” Louis suggested. “So they don’t get confused. But not Papa. I refuse to be called Papa, Papa is what I call my granddad.”

“But we are going to be daddies,” Harry whispered. “We’re going to have two lovely babies.”

Louis smiled softly, nodding, “Mhmm… but right now, our two lovely babies are very hungry and think that the pizza we bought sounds really good right now.”

“I see,” Harry laughed.

“Dada also thinks that he kind of wants to have sex with his babies’ Daddy.”

And with both of those factors, Harry got them back to their flat rather quickly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Just before Louis was both seven months and three months, they got to hear their second little baby’s heartbeat, and just like before, Harry and Louis bawled their eyes out at the sound of the fast thump.

“Our little Bunny,” Harry crooned.

“And Roo’s still healthy as well,” Louis sniffled.

Yet even though they had heard both of their babies’ heartbeats, he had felt Roo wiggle, he hadn’t felt Roo kick. The doctor had told him not to worry too much about it if Roo was still wiggling. It soothed Louis slightly, but he wanted more than anything to feel his baby kick, or to hiccup, anything that would make his tummy move in cute little jolts. Harry wanted it as well, but he was more preoccupied with planning for when the babies would be born.

Both boys sat at the kitchen table after the doctor’s appointment, Louis munching on some crackers since he felt ill from having blood drawn, as Harry stared with a furrowed brow at his laptop screen. The older boy watched in amusement as Harry’s frown deepened, and giggled at the younger lad when he was so close to the laptop his nose nearly touched, “How can you see like that, babe, what are you even doing?”

“Looking at new flats,” Harry groaned. “Because we need more space for our babies, we need the new flat to be safe, we need to get married-”

Louis spluttered at that, “What was the last bit?”

“What?” Harry shook his head. “We need the flat to be safe?”

“No…” Louis squeaked. “The married part, what was that?”

“Oh,” Harry shrugged. “We need to get married. We could do that after the babies are born though. It’d have to be a few months though since Bunny will be really little and will need to stay in the hospital for a bit.”

“Married…”

“Do you not… want to marry me?” the curly haired boy’s face grew frantic.

“I-” Louis croaked, putting down his half eaten cracker and grappling for words. His throat felt as if it were closing up with the flood of emotions he felt, and he only managed a gurgling nod.

“You do want to marry me?” Harry rose from his chair only to fall to his knees in front of the older boy, grabbing Louis’ hands and folding his larger ones over them across Louis’ swollen tummy. “Will you marry me, Louis?”

Louis burst into tears, nodding fervently, “Of course…”

Harry broke into a teary grin, standing to lean over Louis, pressing their lips together. His hands moved from where they covered Louis’ to tangle gently into the smaller boy’s hair. Louis clung to Harry’s shirt in return, almost wanting him to possessively gather him up, carry him to their bed, and fuck him into their mattress, but they had to be careful of Louis’ tummy. So instead, Louis dragged Harry to their bedroom.

Louis sprawled on the bed on his back, his legs over Harry shoulders as the boy nipped, sucked, and tongued at Louis’ slick leaking hole and his trembling thighs. Only when Louis was tugging sharply at Harry’s hair and writhing as he practically yanked the sheet from the mattress did Harry gently turn the older man onto his side. They had to tuck a pillow under Louis’ hip to keep the babies off of his bladder, wanting Louis to be as comfortable as possible, and then Harry was pushing two fingers into Louis’ slick hole despite Louis’ groaning protests of, “Just fuck me, fucking shit Harry-”

“Wanna play for a bit,” Harry said lowly into Louis’ ears, stretching his long arm down so he could curl his wrist and scissor his fingers. He normally purposely ignored Louis’ prostate when opening him up, wanting his dick to be Louis’ main source of pleasure, but at that point he wanted to make Louis squirm. He purposely pressed his fingers up against the fleshy bump inside Louis, and the lad practically wailed, mouthing at the pillow by his head. “You smell so good, and you’re so, so beautiful all full of my babies and-”

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis finally screeched. “If you want to get further than this than you better fucking fuck me, I can’t-”

“Roo can hear every word you’re saying you know,” Harry sighed disapprovingly, but he removed his fingers with a smirk. “You’re beautiful, still.”

“Please,” he moaned, and Harry finally stroked his cock, already hard from watching Louis, and positioned it at Louis' slick entrance.

“You always make such a mess,” Harry purred. “Always get so slick for me.”

Louis reached behind himself, seizing Harry’s hips and digging his fingers into the skin, “Harry!”

The younger boy moved his hips forward, pushing in all in one slick slide, nestling his pubic bone flush to Louis’ arse. Louis started rocking his hips almost instantly, and Harry gently seized them, “No, no… I’m in charge.”

“Damn it, Harry-” Louis whined, and Harry gave a sharp thrust to cut off his words.

“Don’t swear, babe,” Harry whispered. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Soon, preferably,” the smaller boy panted, and Harry pushed himself on his elbow to take in his sweaty state. He was flushed beautifully down his chest, his fringe sticking to his forehead, and Harry brushed it away gently, sliding his hand down Louis cheek, his neck, across his shoulder and down to the boy’s front to thumb over his nipple.

Much to his surprise, Louis tightened around him with a startled cry, spurting onto the sheets and panting hard as he went limp, leaning back against Harry’s chest. Harry shook his head in shock, slowly asking, “Did you… you just-?”

Louis shifted with sensitivity, nodding his head weakly. Harry immediately pulled out, drawing a whimper from the omega as he curled up slightly, his hands moving to rest on his come splattered tummy, “You teased me. Your fault.”

“Did I even… I barely moved,” Harry murmured. “I only…”

He moved his hand back to Louis’ chest, running his hand across Louis’ nipple. Louis shrieked, trying to curl away from Harry’s hand, “Fucking hell, _d-don’t_!”

“Sensitive…” Harry croaked. “Think you could come again from it?”

“I don’t know,” Louis squeaked. “I… I think it hurts, I don’t know.”

“I want to see,” Harry insisted. “Move onto your back.”

Louis shook his head frantically at first, but then he rolled towards Harry anyway. The younger lad palmed at his dick before he sat up, examining Louis’ flushed state. Louis blinked up at him, and Harry leaned to press a gentle kiss to Louis’ lips before he moved his head down to Louis’ tummy, pressing a kiss above his belly button and nuzzling at the stretched skin. It was almost relaxing for Louis, and then Harry’s hot mouth was closing around his nipple, and his back arched off the bed, “Oh _God-_ ”

“Okay?” Harry asked, pulling his mouth away but placing a thumb on the swollen nub.

“Not the nipples,” Louis shook his head frantically. “It hurts, they’re sensitive.”

“But it’s so hot,” Harry groaned, squirming so he could place a gentle hand on Louis’ belly and push his swollen dick to Louis’ hip. “I bet you can come like this.”

“Harry,” Louis warned, but then Harry’s mouth was attaching back to Louis’ nipple, sucking hard and sending the boy scrambling to seize Harry’s hair.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he nearly sobbed out. “ _HarryHarryHarry_ …”

Harry continued to push his cock against Louis’ hip, feeling the base already begin to swell at the friction and the delicious sounds Louis was making. He reached for Louis’ untouched nipple, gently circling his fingertips over it, and then Louis was screaming out his name and spurting untouched onto his tummy as Harry knotted, spilling against Louis’ thigh with a grunt and mumbling into his chest, “Shit, Louis…”

Louis was giving little whimpers with each exhale, his eyes clenched shut and his body completely limp, his cock softening between his legs. Since Harry didn’t knot inside of Louis, the swollen base of his cock disappeared quickly, and he curled around Louis to stroke at his hair softly. Louis eventually opened his eyes, turning his head to meet Harry’s gaze, “That was… interesting.”

“I’ll say,” Harry grinned. “I think pregnancy might have its benefits.”

“Including you actually wanting to marry me,” Louis whispered.

Harry reached his long arm out to their bedside table, pulling a few tissues to clean up the mess Louis had made on himself and the mess _he_ had made on Louis, “Well we’re already soulbonded… surely you thought we’d get married at some point. Soulbonding is usually the step after marriage, it’s more intense. We’re already ahead of the game.”

Louis gave a sleepy chuckle, rubbing lightly at his tummy, “Babies are usually after marriage, too. But this is okay.”

“This is more than okay,” Harry hummed, kissing Louis’ belly. “What do Roo and Bunny think about a nap, do you think?”

“They’d love one,” Louis sighed happily. “Their Daddy wore out their Dada. He has a fantastic tongue.”

Harry cheekily poked it out at the older boy, finishing wiping them down, “How about you go wash up… I’ll change the sheets. You made a bit of a mess with your slick.”

Louis nodded, sitting up and stretching, but then he gasped, his hand flying to his belly, “Oh…”

“Are you okay?” Harry asked worriedly, touching Louis’ shoulder and wiggling to sit next to him in concern.

 Louis simply seized Harry’s hands, dragging them to his stomach and holding them in place. The older boy was breathing heavily, and Harry was beginning to grow anxious until he felt the nudge beneath his palm, and Louis frantically croaked, “Did you feel it? Did you _feel it?!_ ”

Harry looked to Louis in shock keeping his hand on his belly, “Yes, but…”

“Roo,” Louis gurgled. “She’s kicking.”

Harry gaped as Louis burst into happy tears, and Harry swallowed hard, “I felt our little baby girl kick…”

“And soon Bunny will be kicking, too, and I just love them both so much!” Louis sobbed. “This is like the best day of my life.”

“Just think about what it’ll be like when they’re _born,_ ” Harry whispered.

Louis sobbed harder, “I can’t think about that yet! Stupid pregnancy hormones, I’m so emotionally compromised, I-”

Harry hugged Louis close, kissing the top of his head, “Is she done kicking, you think? Shower, then we can feel for kicking some more, and nap… sound good? Then we can call our mums later on tonight and ask them to help plan the wedding, yes?”

Louis nodded, turning his head to kiss Harry’s lips, “Okay…”

After that, both Harry and Louis couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of Louis’ tummy, even if their baby girl wasn’t kicking.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When they found out their second baby’s gender, Louis wasn’t surprised at all. But he still cried, “I knew Bunny was a little girl too, I just had a feeling…”

Dr. Bari chuckled, watching as both the boys fawned over Louis’ large tummy, “Two little girls… Bunny and Roo?”

“We’ll name them something else, of course,” Harry waved a hand. “Louis can pick a name and I’ll pick one.”

“No way, they’re in me, I get to name them,” Louis protested.

“I help put them in there, I get to name them, too!” Harry shot back.

“What if it _wasn’t_ you who helped?” Louis snickered.

Harry simply glared, bringing Louis’ hand up and sneaking a glance at Dr. Bari before he lightly bit Louis’ knuckles, “Mine.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis sighed sassily, stretching stiffly. “So Dr. Bari… what tests do I have to do today?”

“Actually, we need to start talking about the birth,” Dr. Bari explained.

Louis squirmed nervously at that, “But Bunny is only four months… we need her at seven before-”

“We’re going to try,” Dr. Bari nodded instantly. “But at the end of next month is when you’ll be a little over thirty-six weeks. Luckily, Roo, as you call her, is still rather small. If she was a bigger baby we’d have to worry about you going into labor before Bunny was ready. Maybe you’ll be one who has to be induced though, who knows.”

“My mum went into labor with me,” Louis whispered nervously. “Will I be like my mum? I… I can’t lose my Bunny.”

Dr. Bari simply patted at him soothingly, “We’re going to take care of all of you.”

Harry bit his lip, “So what can we do to… lengthen the time? And you’re sure it’s alright for Louis to give birth naturally?”

“I said I didn’t want to be cut open, but if it’ll help Bunny, I’ll do it…” Louis told Dr. Bari desperately.

“Well it won’t hurt the babies to be born naturally,” Dr. Bari explained. “If they were identical twins I’d _make_ you have a cesarean section, a C-section, because they’d more than likely share the same blood flow from the placenta. But these aren’t identical twins, nor are they twins at all. Natural birth is okay. Roo, actually, is already turning. So if Bunny turns, yes, you can have a natural birth. If not, we’ll do a C-section. But we need to set a date. December, yes?”

“Louis’ birthday is in December,” Harry murmured. “Late December, though?”

“Early December would be best, I believe,” she replied. “In Roo’s case… Bunny will be seven months as well, and we’ll give her a steroid shot a week in advance. But Louis… you’re going to have to go on bed rest as soon as possible. Two weeks at the latest.”

“For that long?” Louis gasped. “Well… I guess it gives me time to go to Nialler’s birthday before I have to be stuck in bed.”

Harry paled, “I don’t know if I can take off work for that long… I’m supposed to be getting off next week, but I’ll have to ask them to push it closer to the new due date. One of our mum’s could take care of you while I was at work for a bit?”

“Or Niall, even,” Louis gave a slight smile. “He’s obsessed with me. Or I could take care of myself, you’re not gone long.”

“No,” Harry shook his head instantly. “Not by yourself, I’d be worried sick at work.”

Louis rolled his eyes at the younger boy, “You’re ridiculous. But you’re cute, so…”

Harry simply sighed, but he turned his attention back to Dr. Bari and entwined his fingers with Louis, “If… I mean when… we get Bunny to seven months, what should be expect when she’s born?”

“Since she’s barely at the milestone that babies reach, it could go either way. Hopefully with the steroid shot it’ll go better. No matter what I’m fairly certain she’ll have to be put on oxygen and fed through a tube up until she reaches thirty-six weeks since her conception. She’ll be frail, and her skin and muscles might be extremely undeveloped still. We’ll just hope there aren’t worse complications.”

Both Harry and Louis had gone pale, all joking exterior gone. Louis placed a gentle hand on his tummy, looking at Dr. Bari anxiously, “Worse complications?”

Dr. Bari looked hesitant for a moment, only worrying the two more, but then she nodded, “All babies can be born with complications, it’s just that premature babies are a bit more prone to them. There’s things like Apnea, where a baby could stop breathing for twenty seconds or more and must be stimulated by a nurse back into breathing. There’s Jaundice, which is a bit of a lesser complication where the baby’s skin and eyes will turn a strange shade of yellow. It’s easily treated and can only cause brain damage in extreme cases, but premies get it if their liver is undeveloped. One of the more worrisome complications is PDA, or Patent Ductus Arteriosus. You see, before a baby is born there’s an artery called the ductus arteriosus that lets blood bypass the lungs… since the baby gets its oxygen through the placenta, yes? Well the ductus generally closes after the baby is born so that blood can travel to the lungs and pick up oxygen. But if the ductus doesn’t close, then the baby could experience heart failure.”

Louis clamped his hands over his ears, blinking back a shed of tears as he shook his head, “Okay, okay… no more complications.”

“Holy shit,” Harry breathed, rubbing the hand that wasn’t clutching Louis’ down his face.

“Now just because Bunny will be premature doesn’t mean she’ll experience these things,” Dr. Bari told them gently. “We’ll do everything we can to ensure that she’s alright. Okay?”

She and Harry both looked to Louis, who was stroking fondly at his tummy and biting his lip worriedly. He nodded curtly, however, “Both of them… Bunny and Roo. I want them to be alright.”

“They will be,” Dr. Bari finally confirmed. “Alright… let’s run some quick tests so we can send you on your way.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once Louis officially was on bed rest, he hated it with a passion. When he finally reached nine months with Roo, five with Bunny, he could feel _both_ of his babies move. Roo not as much, since she was running out of room inside him, but she’d still hiccup from time to time, and that provided him with _some_ form of entertainment since he was stuck in bed. He was allowed up to use the restroom, to shower, and to occasionally walk around the flat a bit, but other than that Harry, or whoever Harry had stay with Louis while he worked, made sure Louis stayed laying propped up in bed.

He watched nearly every movie they owned, played endless card games with Harry and used his belly as a table, he sang and talked to their babies, or pouted at the fact that he couldn’t see his own dick anymore and even more so at the fact that Harry wouldn’t help remind him it was there.

“Babe,” Harry sighed. “You’re gorgeous, still, and I’d love to have sex with you. But you’re on bed rest, you’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

Harry even went to stay with Liam when his rut came for that month, leaving Louis feeling useless and slightly lonely even though his mum came to stay with him for the night. When his mum left the next day and the younger boy had returned to him after his rut, bleary eyed and messy haired, Louis refused to meet his gaze, “Did you have a nice time?”

“After having an omega all this time, going back to my hand isn’t exactly something I consider enjoyable,” Harry replied as he crawled into bed with the smaller lad, placing his hand on the large tummy that somehow made Louis seem even tinier. “I missed you.”

“Whatever,” Louis huffed. “S’not like I can last more than two minutes anyway, fucking pregnancy hormones.”

“Don’t swear,” Harry kissed his jaw softly. “You’ll teach our babies bad language.”

“But I can’t even wank well,” Louis huffed. “And I can’t reach to get fingers inside me, and-”

“Do you want me to help you?” Harry sighed. “I think I’m satiated for now, so I don’t need anything, but I can tug you off if you want. Hell, I could probably even make you come by playing with your nipples again.”

Louis instantly covered his chest with his hands, “Don’t you even dare. They hurt. Everything hurts. My back, my feet, my arse, my pelvic bone-”

“Hey, at least you won’t lactate. Some male omega’s lactate. Anyway, do you feel like receiving an orgasm, or…?” Harry’s hand slid from where it always rested on Louis’ tummy down towards the waistband of his large sweats. The poor boy’s clothing was so tight near his tummy but baggy everywhere else.

The older lad rolled his eyes, lifting his hips with difficulty, “Do you know me at all?”

And with that, Harry was tugging Louis’ pants down to his ankles and pulling Louis into his mouth. Louis was coming with a high moan in less than three minutes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At ten months with Roo, six months with Bunny, Louis took a turn for the worst. Harry had taken off work for the next three months at the least, more concerned for Louis and the babies than he was for money, and took care of Louis rather than Niall taking care of him like he had been.

But the babies were clearly putting a stress on Louis’ body, even if Louis refused to admit it. Louis was all smiles and giggles still, but he refused to admit that while his tummy was still large, the rest of him was scrawny. His hair was growing limp and lifeless, his skin pale and his face sunken in. Both Harry and Dr. Bari were concerned, and Dr. Bari had told Harry that if Louis got any worse they were going to have no choice but to deliver Bunny at six months unless they wanted Louis’ heart to fail.

It scared the shit out of the younger boy, the mere thought of losing Louis and their babies. So he had of course agreed, but Louis was the carrier and needed to agree as well. They’d returned home from the check-up on their babies, and Harry helped Louis into bed and got him comfortable before he told him.

“Dr. Bari thinks… that if you get any worse, then we need to take you in and have you induced early,” he explained softly.

Louis immediately glared, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that if you get any sicker, Bunny is going to have to be born at six months whether we like it or not,” Harry continued.

“No.”

“Louis, there really isn’t any room for arguing here,” Harry tried. “Carrying two babies for this long is hurting you. You’re exhausting yourself and you’re not even exerting anything.”

“I’m fine, Harry,” Louis hissed, weakly pushing Harry’s hands away from where they stroked at Louis’ greasy fringe.

“Your stomach looks like it could explode at any moment, but the rest of you looks like you could snap in two,” Harry disagreed. “I know you have to be propped up a certain way because otherwise the babies take up your lung space and make it hard to breath. You’re tired all the time, you-”

“I’m not tired!” Louis disagreed.

“You almost fell asleep in the shower the other day!” Harry groaned in exasperation. “I’m so worried about you, Louis, please just-”

“I’m done having this conversation Harry,” Louis replied shortly.

“What if _I_ was dying, Louis, hmm?” Harry pressed.

Louis gave him a look of disbelief, “I’m not fucking dying! Don't even try to use that role reversal shit on me, you making me think about things like that isn't going to change my mind. You know how I would feel about losing you, okay? You know that it would crush me. But I'm not you, I'm not losing Bunny, and I'm not dying.”

“You _could_ die though,” the alpha continued, seconds away from just demanding Louis that he listen. Louis would have no choice but to listen if Harry used his alpha tone, but he wanted Louis happy and safe, not safe and hating him. So instead, he moved off the bed and stood with his back turned to Louis, feeling his eyes welling with tears. “You could die, and Bunny and Roo would die along with you. And I can’t stand the thought of that, much less the real thing. Losing you.”

Louis didn’t respond, so Harry started walking towards the door at a quick pace. He stopped, however, as Louis croaked, “Where are you going?”

“To, uh,” Harry started hoarsely. “To the living room.”

“Please don’t leave me…” came the whispered reply. “I’m sorry."

Harry spun around then, stumbling back over and falling to his knees by the bed. He buried his face into the mattress next to Louis as he broke down into tears, “Louis…”

“Harry I can’t,” Louis said desperately. “Bunny is our baby, she’s like a part of me… I’m supposed to grow her and feed her in there until she’s ready to be born, it’d be just like kicking a child out of the house at sixteen-”

“We aren’t abandoning her, though!” Harry pleaded, peering up at Louis with teary eyes. “We’re just giving her an early start, we’ll still be there for her.”

“I want her more than anything, Harry,” Louis said with a wheeze. “I want them both. They’re so small, so helpless… we haven’t even named them yet!”

Harry sniffled, but he squirmed down next to Louis’ tummy, nuzzling his nose into the side of it and speaking softly, “Babies, I know you’re supposed to wait one more month… but you’d understand having to come out early, right?”

At that point, Louis burst into tears as well, “But I can’t…”

Harry crawled back up to him, kissing his tears and stroking soothingly at him as he sniffled back his own tears, “Please don’t work yourself up… you don’t need _more_ stress, I’m sorry. We’ll give them a chance, I’ll give them a chance. But if something happens to you-”

“It’s on my own head,” Louis said quickly, anxiously. “Please…”

“I’ll never forgive myself,” Harry whispered. “But okay. We’ll wait.”

“Thank you,” Louis whimpered, twisting to the best of his ability to pepper Harry’s face with kisses. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Harry simply kissed Louis back, putting a hand on Louis’ large tummy and scrubbing at his eyes with his other hand, “You mentioned that we haven’t named them. We should probably do that.”

Louis wiggled closer, frustrated that is stomach was too large for him to lay comfortably on his side, “Um… for Roo? I was thinking something like… Zoey. And your mum’s name can be her middle one.”

“Zoey Anne,” Harry whispered.

“Zoey Anne Styles,” Louis corrected. “We’ll be taking your last name.”

“You’re going to be Tomlinson on the birth certificate…” Harry told him slowly.

Louis made a pouting face, but then sighed, “But I won’t be a Tomlinson long after that. They’ll know I’m their Dada.”

“Especially since you’re the one giving birth to them,” Harry said fondly. “It’d be harder to prove that I’m the father.”

“I’ll have the stretch marks to prove it,” Louis grimaced. “Gross. But you’ll have the curls going for you. They’ll have your curls.”

Harry hummed, his mood already lifting from its previous terrified state, “So Zoey Anne. I really like it. Now for Bunny. I was thinking we could name her Elizabeth Jaylyn… um… a little piece of your mum’s nickname for her middle name, yes? I think our soulbond makes us think the same. And instead of calling her Elizabeth we’d just call her Zibby.”

“Zibby?” Louis’ eyebrows shot up.

“Do you hate it? I just think it’s cute. It’s like Bunny, kind of. I really like Bunny, but we can’t exactly name her that. But Zibby is acceptable. Zoey and Zibby, yeah?”

Louis pursed his lips, but then he nodded, “I like it. Zoey Anne, Elizabeth Jaylyn. Zoey and Zibby.”

“Well _I_ love it,” Harry replied, kissing Louis softly. “And I love you.”

Louis’ pale face lit up, and he gently caressed Harry’s cheek as he replied, “I love you, too.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After several anxious weeks on Harry’s behalf, Louis finally reached both eleven months and seven months. During the last week, he actually seemed to be improving. The color appeared back in his cheeks, and although he didn’t have much of an appetite, he still ate for the babies. He wasn’t as tired, could actually hold a conversation with Harry in a dark room without passing out on the younger boy’s shoulder. However, he and the babies _had_ received two steroid shots a week prior.

December 12th was the day they went in, their family, friends, and suitcases in tow simply to see if Louis could be induced. A quick ultrasound ensured that both the babies’ heartbeats were normal, Louis’ blood pressure and heartbeat were normal, and with that, they were given the option to wait one more week or to induce Louis.

Louis was already extremely nervous, his hands trembling in Harry’s grasp as he looked up at his alpha for support, “What do you think?”

“What do _you_ think?” Harry asked softly.

“There’s still the possibility that Louis could go into labor all on his own,” Dr. Bari explained. “I think his body might just be a bit hesitant with Bunny in there.”

“And Bunny… or we actually decided on the name Elizabeth? But anyway… she’ll be okay being born now? Would a week change anything?”

“I think a week would put some stress on both you _and_ on Roo,” she explained. “It’s looking a little crowded for Roo. But Bunny… or Elizabeth… would have a good chance at surviving, yes. She’s even turned head down for you, helpful little girl. If she stays that way for the induction, you can give birth naturally. So you won’t have to be cut open.”

“I guess… induce me, then?” Louis said softly, looking to Harry for approval. “How exactly do you do that?”

“Well…” Dr. Bari smiled. “You’re not a girl, you don’t have feminine outside parts. You do have a cervix however, but instead of connecting your uterus to what would normally be a vagina, it connects it to a canal leading to your rectum. It doesn’t connect _straight_ to your rectum because two different things can come out at the end, but if the canal is in function your large intestine is not. We won’t have to worry about any… accidents with all the pressure down there that way. So we’re going to do this in the only way we can. I can break your water, or I can give you a medicine called Pitocin. Or I could give you both, actually. They're going to kick start contractions.”

“How do you… break my water?”

“Well we’ll get you situated in a private delivery room first, and we’ll give you Pitocin to see if contractions will start up and your water will break on its own,” Dr. Bari explained. “It could take a few hours, or it can take several hours. We’ll see.”

“Sounds… confusing,” Harry murmured.

“You’ll see,” she chuckled. “Go tell your family what’s happening while I prepare a room.”

Harry helped Louis down from the bed, and the two walked, or waddled in Louis’ case, back to their family and friends. Everyone swarmed the boys almost instantly as Louis waddled back into the waiting room, and Jay was frowning at them, “They can’t induce you yet?”

“They’re going to prepare a delivery room and give me some Pitocin…” Louis said softly, folding his hands across his large belly. “So Zoey and Zibby should eventually be on their way.”

“Those names are so cute,” Anne squealed, kissing each boy on their cheeks.

Louis’ sisters looked ecstatic, but they already seemed as if they were growing bored with waiting. Daisy came over to Louis and Harry, gently petting Louis’ tummy, “Lou, hurry up and get them out so I can see them, okay?”

Louis chuckled, “I’ll er… try? I haven’t even been induced yet, so… I’m a bit worried about the whole labor aspect, though.”

Jay patted Louis’ back, “Oh, love. Just wait. Are you going to get an epidural?”

“Umm…” Louis frowned. “That involves needles, doesn’t it?”

“A needle in your back, yes,” Jay nodded.

“Then no.”

“He’ll change his mind,” Anne added. “I give him until the second stage of labor. He’ll change his mind.”

“Isn’t Pitocin inserted through an IV anyway?” Liam spoke up.

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed. “And they’d want to keep Louis hydrated, right?”

“Leave him alone,” Niall chuckled, grinning at the distressed look on Louis’ face.

“Thank you, Nialler,” Harry replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’ temple. “I don’t just like you more because you’re a beta, I like you more because you’re nice.”

Harry helped Louis sit in a chair while they waited for Dr. Bari to show them to their room, and Louis looked to their family and friends, “Since I haven’t even been induced yet, you all can probably go get some food somewhere or something. Harry and I will be okay here.”

“And I can call you if anything starts happening,” Harry assured them.

They all accepted, deciding to head to Jay’s house for lunch once Dr. Bari came to retrieve Louis and Harry once more. Harry helped the older boy get situated on the bed in the delivery room, and Louis grimaced as he looked around, “It smells…overly clean.”

“You have a pregnant nose,” Dr. Bari chuckled. “Focus on the smell of your alpha instead.”

Harry laughed at that, kissing the pout off of Louis’ face. Louis, however, frowned as a nurse wheeled in an I.V pole with a bag attached to it, “Wait…”

“I suppose we don’t have to give you Pitocin, if you want to try an unmedicated approach? We’ll just break your water.”

“Please,” Louis huffed in relief. “I really hate needles.”

“That’s alright,” she assured. “We don’t have to monitor the fetuses as closely this way and you’re given more freedom to move around.”

Yet, Louis had to change out of his clothes and into a hospital gown, throwing his old clothes into a pile near the bag that Harry had placed in the corner of the delivery room even though he’d only have to move it again when they were moved towards the nursery ward of the hospital.

Dr. Bari had another delivery taking place at the time, and she had to leave the nurse to break Louis’ water to go check on her other patient. It panicked Louis slightly since Dr. Bari had been his designated doctor and obstetrician, but the nurse was just as kind, explaining to him the step by step process.

“I’ll have to slide this thin pole with the small hook shape on the end up through the rectum, into the birth canal, and through your cervix to break the amniotic sac.”

“So that’s going…” Louis lifted his eyebrows, and then grimaced. “Oh. I think I have to pee first, can I do that?”

“I was actually going to have you shower, and… clean up,” she waved her hand. “Just make a clean pathway for the babies.”

Louis’ nose scrunched, but he nodded, “Gotcha.”

Harry went into the bathroom with the lad and stood outside the shower in case Louis needed him, but for the most part Louis handled it on his own. Harry leaned and dried off the parts Louis couldn’t bend to reach once he was finished, helped him back into the hospital gown, and they walked back out so Louis could lay on the bed, several towels placed strangely under him

The process was much simpler than he expected. Harry held his hand while the nurse carefully inserted the strange object. His nose scrunched at the weird feeling of the tool inside of him, and then he felt a slight tug and a warm gush of fluid. He made a startled sound, making Harry jump as well.

“Are you… are you okay?” Harry croaked anxiously.

“What just happened?” Louis asked the nurse.

“Your water broke,” she chuckled.

“I think I need a new robe,” Louis declared.

The nurse laughed, whereas Harry looked extremely lost, but the woman agreed, “I’m thinking you do need a new robe. I didn’t take into consideration that two babies would require a bit more amniotic fluid.”

Harry helped Louis into a new robe while the nurse took the dirtied towels to be cleaned and left them alone to get comfortable. Louis stroked at his stomach fondly, sitting propped up on the bed, as he hummed to the babies inside. The younger boy sat in a chair next to him, one hand stretched out to splay across Louis’ belly. For nearly thirty minutes, nothing happened, and two simply chatted quietly or talked to Louis’ tummy. But then Louis’ face scrunched as he felt a slightly painful tightening sensation in his abdomen.

“Oh,” he frowned, moving his hand below his baby belly to rub irritably at it. It did nothing to stop the feeling, however, it simply faded away on its own.

“Alright?” Harry asked him.

“I think contractions have started,” Louis murmured. “That wasn’t like Braxton Hicks though.”

Harry’s face broke into a smile, “We’ll have our babies soon, then…”

They pushed the button of the wall to ring for the nurse, and the woman came in with a small smile on her face, “I’m assuming your contractions have started? It’s about 1:15pm, that’s a good time to get things going. However, you’ll just be dealing with the contractions until your cervix is dilated to at least 10cm.”

“How long will that take?” Louis asked curiously.

“If your contractions have only just started and they’re weak, I’m going to guess you’re only at about 2cm or 3cm,” the nurse replied. “Dr. Bari is actually in the midst of delivering a baby right now, but I think she’s all yours after that. She’ll be in to check you soon.”

Louis shrugged, and stood to walk around, feeling too uncomfortable to sit. Harry watched helplessly as Louis paced, his hands folded across his stomach. And it only grew worse for the omega, and he soon found himself groaning in pain as he hunched over the hospital bed.

Harry’s hands fluttered aimlessly, “What can I do to help?”

“Stop talking, probably,” Louis snapped, but then he shook his head. “I didn’t mean that. Will you rub my back?”

“Maybe you should sit,” Harry offered.

“No,” Louis groaned. “I need to… move, lean, I don’t know.”

“I can get the nurse since Dr. Bari still isn’t back,” Harry tried.

Louis simply whimpered and stood straight again, turning and tucking himself against Harry’s chest, “But I want Dr. Bari.”

And much to Louis and Harry’s relief, the doctor finally came in and nodded to them, giving Louis a sympathetic look to the boy who was leaning over with his face pressed into Harry’s chest, “Feeling some discomfort?”

“My insides are trying to escape,” he moaned.

“Technically, yes,” Dr. Bari agreed. “Babies are trying to escape. Let me wash my put on some gloves and wash up and I’ll check your cervix. Lay back on the bed?”

Louis nodded, waving off Harry’s attempts to help him. Harry looked to Dr. Bari in desperation, and the woman gave him a nod, trying to silently tell the boy that Louis would be fine and would stop snapping at him once he was no longer in the midst of labor. Louis lay on the bed, rubbing at his stomach and abdomen, “It hurts here, my arse hurts… babies, you’re lucky I love you so much already, or else I’d give up with this bullshit.”

“There _are_ ways to lessen your pain, Louis,” Dr. Bari told him softly. “I think you’d really like the epidural and an IV drip, even though it is going to limit you to your bed.”

“No,” Louis declined. “No needles, I hate this bed, I hate everything-”

She gave a sad chuckle, “We’ll see how soon you can get this over with.”

Louis reached for Harry frantically as Dr. Bari had him place his feet flat on the mattress so she could check him, and he clung to Harry with a pout on his face, “This is your fault, you know.”

“Sorry, love,” Harry sighed, biting back the urge to point out that it had been a team effort. He also considered using the benefit of being an alpha to demand Louis to get an epidural. It’d help Louis, and it’d help Harry because he hated seeing Louis so miserable, but he knew that Louis hated needles and he was so emotionally distressed at the time that Harry was afraid he’d cry or something.

Dr. Bari pulled back, removing her gloves carefully and throwing them into the waste bin as she went to wash her hands once more, speaking to the lads, “Well, Louis, you’re about halfway there. 5cm.”

“But I was at 2cm like two hours ago!” Louis wailed, trying to push himself up off the bed again. “Can I call my mum? I want my mum.”

“Of course, Louis,” Dr. Bari chuckled.

“I texted them and told them you’d gone into labor,” Harry told him gently, rubbing at his shoulder. “They’re in the waiting room.”

“Get her?” he squeaked.

“We’ll send Harry to get her and we’ll run a quick blood pressure test, okay?” she offered.

“No wait!” Louis croaked. “No, I don’t want him to leave me, can’t he stay here?”

Harry gave Louis a surprised look, but then he pointed slowly to the door, “Babe, I’ll only be down the hall for like a minute and then I’ll be back.”

“But I hurt!” Louis sniffled. “Please don’t leave me.”

And so Dr. Bari checked Louis’ blood pressure while Harry petted Louis’ hair away from his face. She nodded approvingly, assured by the numbers that were revealed, and decided to run a quick fetal monitor check to make sure the babies were alright. Once she was convinced all was going well she went to retrieve Jay for the boys.

Once Jay slipped inside the room, Harry was basically forgotten as Louis attached himself to his mother. She petted at his hair, rubbed his back and his abdomen, and talked soothingly to him, “I know it doesn’t feel good, babe, but-”

“It fucking hurts,” Louis grunted, shifting his weight back and forth. “I didn’t even take classes or anything so I don’t know how to do this.”

“You just relax, babe, talk to Harry as a distraction,” she suggested. “Talk about the wedding, or you could convince him to buy you an engagement ring.”

Louis shook his head, “We’ve got to save money for the babies.”

“See!” she suggested. “That was a logical response, you didn’t even snap at me.”

Harry shrugged from where he stood awkwardly nearby, “He can take out his anger on me if he needs to, I don’t mind. I feel bad that I’m just kind of here. I wish I could take over for him for a bit or something.”

“People in labor need a mate like you, Harry,” Jay chuckled, and Louis simply moaned in response. “Love, how close are your contractions? It’s almost like you’re not even getting small little breaks.”

“Like… every two minutes,” Louis huffed. “The pain subsides, and then it spikes right back up again.”

Another few hours passed, and Louis only grew more miserable. It got to the point where he no longer could feel comfortable hunched over. His contractions were so horrible he couldn’t do much but writhe on the bed and moan pitifully. Both Harry and Jay had offered him their hands, and he sometimes accepted, sometimes pushed them away and pulled at his own hair despite Harry’s hands trying to stroke it back down soothingly.

“I’m going to die,” he panted. “Can a person die from mass amounts of pain? Because I’m going to die.”

Dr. Bari came in and checked him again, hooking him up to a machine that monitored contractions, “You’re doing so well, Louis.”

“What is this?” he shrieked. “I know very well when I’m having contractions!”

“So do we, love,” Jay sighed, revealing her hand, slightly reddened from Louis’ tight grip.

“How much longer?” he groaned, his body going lax as he attempted to rest before his next contraction came. “I’d really like to be over with this now. I’m still firmly convinced that I’m going to die.”

“You aren’t going to die,” Harry soothed, using his thumb to wipe at Louis’ sweaty brow.

“Well you’re at 8cm,” Dr. Bari explained.

Louis wailed in distress, “I _am_ going to die!”

“There’s always the epidural, Louis,” Jay pointed out.

“No!” Louis hissed. “I don’t want any needles!”

“I think you’ll want it for the pushing, Louis,” Dr. Bari warned. “There’s going to be an increase in pressure along with the pain from your contractions. Think of all the things that are going to be stretching down there, think of exactly _where_ these babies will be coming out.”

Louis’ already pale face went sheet white, and he covered his face with his hands, “I hate everything. Can I have some water?”

“I’ll get it,” Harry nodded, kissing Louis’ sweaty forehead, but the older lad latched onto Harry’s shirt.

“You said you wouldn’t leave!” he croaked. “It’s been almost three minutes since my last contraction, I’ll probably have another soon and I need you to hold my hand! What if you’re getting me water and I can’t hold your hand?”

“I thought you hated me?” Harry teased.

“Okay, so maybe you’re excluded from that list.”

Jay left the boys instead, explaining to a mildly distressed Louis that she had to tell the others how he was doing, so she might as well get him water while she was at it. Louis clutched Harry’s hand as Harry stroked his cheek soothingly, “You really are doing well though, babe. 8cm in five hours. That’s fantastic.”

“I think I’ve shattered my tailbone,” Louis groaned. “It hurts from there all the way to my pubic bone.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Harry sighed, kissing Louis’ temple.

“Rub my abdomen again?” Louis pleaded, and Harry of course obliged.

He was in the middle of a particularly large contraction, one where he was gasping and crying out, his body taunt as he squeezed Harry’s hand in a vice like grip, when Jay returned with his water. Once it had passed, Louis burst into tears much to Jay and Harry’s surprise.

“Babe,” Harry crooned, feeling helpless as he tried to thumb the wetness from Louis’ cheeks.

“Will someone kill me? I’ve come to the terms with my death,” he sobbed. Jay gave the boy his water, and he drank from it sadly before groaning. “I feel a tad queasy, too.”

“You should get an epidural, babe,” Harry told him softly. “Wouldn’t a mildly painful little needle poke be better than all of this?”

“No.”

Harry left it at that, simply doing whatever he could for the next hour while Louis finally got out of bed only to climb in and out of the shower. The final time he climbed from the shower, he had such a bad contraction that Harry had to help him back to his bed while Louis wailed miserably. He’d sent his mum back to the waiting room, insisting that he only wanted Harry for the time being because it was Harry’s fault and so only Harry should have to deal with him. Louis could vaguely tell his alpha was slowly growing frantic in his attempts to help him, but he was in too much pain to feel bad for being a needy bastard. The miserable omega hadn’t even bothered to put his robe back on, had simply wiggled naked back under the hospital sheet.

Dr. Bari came in to find Harry stroking Louis’ sweaty and shower damp fringe, and her heart went out to both the boys as Harry gave her a desperate and pleading look, “Alright, let’s check you. Maybe we can get things going finally.”

“What time is it?” Louis croaked.

“7:30pm,” she told him gently, having him place his legs back up again and lifting the sheet to check once more. Louis waited pitifully and stared at the ceiling while Harry gently traced patterns across his cheek. However, when Dr. Bari pulled back, she was grinning largely. “You’re at 10cm exactly Louis!”

“Thank God,” he groaned. “Now I can actually do something instead of laying here in misery.”

“I’ll get the nurse,” she chuckled.

Louis panicked at that, “But I thought-”

“Louis, Louis,” she hushed. “I’m delivering your baby, yes. I’m your obstetrician, but I’ll need some assistance as well. There’ll be the nurse that broke your water, two other nurses, and maybe one more doctor. He’s not your obstetrician, but he’ll help out if needed.”

Harry looked to her, “And they’re… trustworthy?”

“Well they’re all either omegas or betas,” she assured. “Alpha’s aren’t generally in this area of the medical field. Probably to avoid other alpha’s like you.”

Harry shrugged unashamedly, squeezing Louis’ hand while Dr. Bari went to retrieve the people needed for the delivery. Louis tried to relax a bit while they were gone, only being interrupted by a mild contraction. The younger lad pursed his lips out questioningly towards Louis, having nearly been smacked trying to kiss the omega earlier, and Louis obliged.

“This is going to be hell, isn’t it?” he groaned.

“You can still get an epidural…”

“If you tell me that one more time, I’m going to punch you in the balls,” Louis warned. “I’m not in the mood. On second thought, I might punch you in the balls anyway. It’s only half the amount of pain that I’m dealing with right now.”

“Point taken,” Harry grimaced.

Dr. Bari returned with several nurses, smiling fondly at Louis while they all hurried to wash up and sterilize themselves, “Alright. We’re going to place this on your tummy again, yes? It’s a fetal heart monitor. Just to keep track of one baby while the other is being delivered. It’s easier if your legs are elevated. Oh! And Harry, dear, you’ll need to put on a pair of scrubs and a mask.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded. “Alright…”

“You probably won’t be more than a coach… I suppose you might hold one of Louis’ legs if he needs you to, but-”

“How about my hand?” Louis disagreed unhappily.

Harry quickly pulled the scrubs on over his regular clothes, and washed his hands, “I don’t have to wear gloves, right?”

“I suppose not,” Dr. Bari replied. “He is your husband after all.”

“Fiancé…” Harry pointed out, but then at Louis pouting look he waved a hand. “Basically my husband.”

Louis’ face contorted as another contraction began, and Dr. Bari hummed, “Give us a second, Louis. At this next contraction we’ll be ready and you can push.”

Harry looked to Louis, “What do you want me to do?”

“Just hold my hand,” he mumbled with a terrified look. “Hit me over the head when I tell you to.”

The curly haired lad simply sighed at that, petting Louis’ hair soothingly while the nurses bustled around and pushed a strange cart into place. Dr. Bari once again set up Louis with the fetal heart monitor, putting one on Louis as well to keep a constant measure of his blood pressure and heart rate. Dr. Bari had two of the nurses hold Louis’ legs, looking to the contraction monitor she’d hooked up to him again, “It doesn’t allow you to move around much, but it’s going to tell us when you can push and when you can wait it out.”

“I’m going to push every time,” Louis argued. “I’ve got to deliver two babies and I’ve been in labor for nearly eight hours. I’m tired of fucking about.”

“Eight hours is actually early compared to some labors,” a nurse told Louis as she positioned his leg.

“Oh God,” he croaked. “That poor person.”

“Do you want your legs on the bed or off the bed for now, Louis?” Dr. Bari asked, and Louis shrugged impatiently.

“Whatever will speed this up, I’ll probably have another contraction soon and you said I could push.”

“We’ll hold your legs up for now then,” she decided.

Louis frowned at it though, refusing to meet the gaze of the nurses, “This is really exposing. I’m not sure how I feel about this. I think I’m glad I sent my mum away.”

“I don’t think you’ll care much soon,” the nurse holding Louis’ left leg explained. “You’re brave, going about this unmedicated. Have you been drinking plenty of fluids?”

“Yes,” Dr. Bari, Louis, and Harry all agreed at the same time. Dr. Bari continued speaking, however, pointing to the machine that measured when Louis was having contractions. “I believe you’re about to have a contraction, love.”

“I definitely am,” Louis nodded, clearly bewildered. “My abdomen gets all tight, and then it just… what do I do?”

“What your body feels like it needs to do,” she replied. “Push. It’s going to add a lot of pressure, and it’s going to hurt, but-”

But Dr. Bari was cut off by the strangled sound Louis made as he followed her orders. Harry’s eyes widened with a mixture of horror and sympathy as Louis’ face turned a deep shade of red, the veins on his neck standing out with his efforts, and his hand clenched Harry’s hand so tightly that the alpha was sure it was going to be squeezed off. But of course Louis would be in severe pain, he was pushing a small person out of himself. A slight cry escaped Louis before he grunted and went lax once more, panting heavily, “Oh God… I don’t want to do that again, don’t make me do that again. What’s another way?”

“An epidural,” Dr. Bari told him softly.

Louis simply gritted his teeth and shook his head, “No.”

Harry winced, but allowed Louis to make his own decision. He wasn’t the one giving birth, after all. But when Louis had to push again, and a loud wail escaped his lips, Harry grabbed the hand clutching his with both of his hands as he waited for Louis’ body to slump panting back onto the bed before he pleaded, “Louis, please, get the epidural. You’re making yourself miserable and you can’t focus enough to actually push.”

“Harry is right,” Dr. Bari said gently. “You’re pushing hard and all, and that’s good, you’re doing great. But if you didn’t have to focus on the pain aspect so much you could do this so much faster.”

“But needles,” Louis sobbed miserably, covering his sweaty face with his hands. “I hate pushing and I hate needles, I don’t want either.”

And Harry’s resolve snapped as he broke out his alpha tone, “Louis. Get the epidural, alright? Please. It’s going to be better for you and the babies this way. Get the epidural.”

Louis’ face crumpled, and Harry almost took back his demand, but Louis nodded as a few more tears seeped from his eyes, “What do I do?”

The nurses let Louis’ legs lay weakly on the bed, and Dr. Bari hurried over to a cart, “I figured you’d eventually cave… or Harry would, at least. Trust me, Louis, you’re going to love Harry for this. Just turn onto your hip and lean forward, okay? I’m going to insert something at the base of your spine. It’s going to basically numb you enough from the waist down that you won’t feel the brunt edge of the contractions and pushing. Just the pressure.”

Harry helped Louis onto his hip, wiping away his omega’s tears and kissed his forehead gently, “I’m sorry, I know you don’t want the epidural. But I don’t like seeing you in so much pain. It’s probably selfish, I’m sorry.”

Louis didn’t respond to him, but he clung to Harry and pressed his face into his shoulder. Harry stroked at his sweat soaked hair, his tummy, and his back while they waited for Dr. Bari to come over. She hummed in apology, gently wiping Louis’ bare back to disinfect it, “At least there’s not clothing clinging to you… you’re so sweaty, dear. You’re all worked up.”

Harry felt Louis’ hands tighten in his shirt, and he at first thought it was from the needle, but with a glance at the machine measuring Louis’ contractions, the poor boy was going through another one. In less than a minute, Dr. Bari motioned for Harry to help Louis lay down again, “He’s done?”

“Mhmm,” she nodded. “Was that so bad, Louis?”

Louis shook his head. “But… there’s still a needle in me?”

“Taped there, yes,” she nodded. “You can’t disturb it leaning back though, so don’t worry so much about that. We’ll have to wait a little bit longer now for the medicine to kick in, but you’re contraction pains will start to lessen.”

And much to everyone’s relief, Louis was somewhat back to sanity in only thirty minutes. He was no longer writhing during contractions or squeezing the hell out of Harry’s hand, simply grimacing and sighing, “It’s the strangest feeling. It feels like it should gross me out, but it doesn’t.”

“At least it’s not making you scream and cry, either,” Harry pointed out. “It’s nearly 10pm, love. Let’s get those babies out of you.”

“Roo’s big, it’s hard,” Louis mumbled in defense. “She’ll probably be tall like you, or something.”

“You ready to push, dear?” Dr. Bari asked, bringing the nurses attention back to Louis. They all assumed their positions again while Louis asked Harry to help him adjust his upper torso.

“You’ll definitely have to hold my legs up this time,” Louis giggled. “I don’t have much feeling in them at all. It’s heavenly.”

“Does the epidural make him… high?” Harry asked skeptically.

“Maybe a little loopy,” Dr. Bari supplied with a chuckle. “It’s much better than his previous state.”

When Louis was pushing at the next contraction, Harry still felt bad for the lad. It looked like a lot of work, and a strange sound from down below the sheet reminded Harry of exactly where Louis was working most. He was half tempted to creep down and take a peek himself, but Louis was still holding his hand and looking to him for support. His omega needed him, he couldn’t exactly abandon him just to watch what was happening.

“Something is definitely happening down there,” Louis grunted in the midst of a push. “The pressure-”

“We’ve got a head crowning,” Dr. Bari responded excitedly, and then Harry’s heart was in his throat.

“Can I… can I look?” he looked to Louis, who was just as wide-eyed.

“Come take a peek,” Dr. Bari nodded. “You can get back to Louis for the last push it’ll take to get this baby out. Once he passes the shoulders she’ll slide right out.”

“Which baby?” he breathed. “Which one?”

Harry let go of Louis’ hand to peek down below the sheet. However, the sight was a messy one, and he shakily walked back to Louis’ head, “That’s um… I feel a little faint now.”

Louis still appeared to be in awe, and Harry grabbed his hand once more as Dr. Bari had him get ready to push. With a strained sound, Louis’ muscles tightened throughout his body, but with a gasp he went limp. Almost instantly, there was a gurgling wail from beneath the sheet covering part of Louis' legs, and Dr. Bari was grabbing a towel and slipping it beneath the sheet only to carefully lift a squirming, gunky, and bloody mass up to place on Louis' chest as another nurse quickly worked around Louis' startled hands to suction out the baby’s mouth and nose, only making her cry louder.

Louis gasped as his hand released Harry's so his arms could flutter up and circle carefully around the messy little thing that still had a blue and gross looking cord stuck to her little tummy. Louis' bottom lip trembled as he looked down at the messy baby, and he burst into happy tears as he cradled her close, “Hello… hello my beautiful little baby… oh Harry, look at her little nose and her curls and her pouty little lips! She’s perfect, she’s so worth it.”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock, and Dr. Bari stepped forward, placed to clamps on the blue cord attached to the baby, and asked Harry, “Would you like to cut the cord?”

The alpha made a strangled sound, but he nodded and hurried forward as Dr. Bari had one of the nurses let go of Louis’ leg to quickly check Louis and the unborn baby’s vitals to make sure he could deliver the second baby naturally. The doctor instructed Harry where to snip the cord with the small scissors, pointing between the two clamps. The moment the nurse took the scissors back from Harry, the alpha reached forward to softly touch Louis' arm.

“Oh,” Harry gurgled, feeling his eyes well with tears at the wiggling form Louis, who was still sobbing, held close. She seemed so small, so frail in Louis' arms. She had Harry's curls, just like Louis had predicted. She had Louis’ little button nose, her wrinkly brow was furrowed just like Louis’ when he was frustrated, and Harry thought that she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “Louis, she’s… she’s perfect. You did so well, Louis, oh my God...”

Louis seemed to remember that Harry was there then, and he nodded in agreement as he croaked, "Do you... do you want to hold her?"

Harry automatically held his arms out, nodding frantically, “Yes! Please!"

The omega handed her up to Harry, and he instantly held her close, his hands trembling slightly, "You really did good, love, growing her and dealing with everything that just happened... she's so amazing... Zoey Anne Styles."

“Zoey Anne Styles, hmm? But yes, Louis, nice work. She's a fairly large baby, no wonder you were in so much pain,” Dr. Bari said sympathetically. “Unfortunately daddies, we’re going to take her and clean her up, make sure she’s healthy. She was born at 10:23pm, December 12th. We still have to deliver her sister as well.”

“Bunny,” Harry croaked, looking to Louis worriedly then. Bunny's predicted early arrival was the reason that they'd been so worried for the most part of the pregnancy.

Louis reached up so Harry would lean close, Zoey cradled to his chest, and the omega pressed a kiss to Zoey’s forehead despite the fact that she was messy. Harry figured the mess technically belonged to Louis anyway, so he planted a soft kiss to the snuffling baby’s forehead as well before they sadly allowed a nurse to bustle off with her.

The next baby was much smaller, having only been seven months along, and compared to delivering Zoey, it was basically nothing for Louis. Harry could tell Louis was worried about her size by the look on his face when he pushed. It almost seemed as if he didn't have to try at all. Elizabeth Jaylyn was born with only three pushes, and she _didn’t_ cry the moment she was born. In fact, Harry and Louis barely caught a glimpse of her before she was being bundled up and rushed off.

Louis gave an exhale the second his body relaxed, and Harry knew that it was over, he was done. But instead of Dr. Bari offering to let Harry cut the cord, she did it herself, suctioning out their baby's mouth without even lifting her up from between Louis' legs for them to see. Louis stretched his neck anxiously, "Is she alright? Why was that so easy? Only three pushes when Zoey took like-" But before he could finish, Dr. Bari was wrapping up a tiny red baby and handing it to a nurse that hurried from the room. Louis was panicked in an instant, looking after the nurse desperately before his eyes frantically turning back to Dr. Bari, “Where are they taking her-?!”

Harry bristled at that, his fists clenching as he nearly strode after the nurse that had taken her. Dr. Bari held her hands up soothingly, “Boys, boys… Elizabeth Jaylyn, you said? She’s… they’re taking her to the premature wing. She needs an incubator and oxygen immediately.”

Louis’ face crumpled, and he buried his face into his hands and broke down into sobs, “I didn’t even get to see her! Will she be okay? Will I _get_ to hold her?”

Harry’s heart clenched painfully at that, and he gently pulled Louis into a hug. Louis’ stomach was still slightly extended, but it was no longer hard. Instead, it was soft and squishy looking, and it was breaking Harry’s heart for some strange reason, “I bet she has your nose, just like Zoey. And your eye shape, and she’ll be small like you… and…”

Louis only cried harder, and Harry petted sadly at Louis’ hair. Dr. Bari cleared her throat, “I’m sorry, boys… but Louis, I need you to deliver the placenta for me. Last one. You already accidentally delivered Zoey's.” The omega didn’t bother releasing Harry in order to deliver the placenta, and Dr. Bari quietly thanked him before she spoke softly to him again. “You… you had some minor tearing, Louis. I’ll fix that up while you’re still numb down here.”

Harry grimaced for his poor omega, wondering _just_ how painful the entire process was if Louis had ended up tearing something. But it couldn’t have been bad, because Dr. Bari was finished stitching him up quickly and then a nurse set to work at cleaning Louis and removing the needle from the base of his spine. Harry whispered tearfully but reassuringly to him the entire time, brushing his sweaty hair away from his forehead, "You still did so well, Louis. That was a lot of work, I don't even think I could've done that. I'm so proud, everyone will be so proud... and we've got two babies and one is perfect and I bet the other is just as beautiful."

"S'all my fault," Louis whispered. "Our poor baby Bunny..."

Harry simply shook his head in disagreement, but several nurses checked Louis over to make sure he was still alright. They had him drink water, gave him crackers even though Harry could tell he didn't want them. The alpha glared at the nurses who were helping Louis, as all of them were deliberately ignoring Louis' anxious questions about Zibby. At one point, Harry snapped at a woman, "Will you answer him please? He's asked you six times now if our tinier baby is alright!" 

"I don't know sir," she snapped back, and Harry nearly yelled at her then.

"Leave," Harry requested. "We don't need your help, get out of our room. We'll ask Dr. Bari to do this."

The nurse left huffily, and Dr. Bari entered the room in concern, "Everything alright, boys?"

Louis' face crumpled, "I just want my babies... I only held Zoey once and I didn't get to hold Zibby at all. I'm so worried about them, where are they? I want them-"

Dr. Bari nodded immediately, "I'll get you your baby, Louis."

And then much to their relief, little Zoey was brought back into the room with a bottle for them to feed her. She was so much more adorable when she wasn’t bloody, was bundled in a blanket, and was dressed in a soft white onesie. Harry stood and stroked Louis’ sweaty hair while he sniffled and cuddled Zoey close, feeding their baby girl. The alpha wanted to hold the tiny little girl as well, but Louis had worked so hard for her, seemed so emotional about things, and so Harry had instantly pointed to a desperate Louis when the nurse offered Zoey to him.

“Our little Roo,” Harry whispered, giving a small smile as Zoey sucked noisily at the bottle Louis held. Louis kissed her fuzzy hair gently, momentarily pulling the bottle from her lips so he could adjust her and her little pink blanket.

“She’s a big baby, hmm?” Dr. Bari hummed. “No wonder it took you so long to get her out of there. 10lbs 8oz and 18 inches long.”

“What, um…” Louis croaked. “What about Zibby?”

Dr. Bari looked confused for a moment, but then she cooed in adoration, “Oh… Elizabeth… Zibby.”

“Yes…” Louis pressed.

“Well,” Dr. Bari murmured. “She was born exactly ten minutes after Zoey. 10:33pm. She… she weighs 3lbs 4oz, and is 12 inches long. Her lungs are only barely developed, so she still needs to be given oxygen through a nasal tube that’s constantly taped to her cheek. There’s another tube taped and inserted into her other tiny little nostril so that she can be fed that way and there’s an IV in her little head… which is normal for premies, don’t worry. In their hands they’re more easily jostled. The head is safer. She’s so small that she barely wiggles, but they’ve got her crying weakly. Which is good. Even though it doesn’t sound like it, her crying was a good crying.”

“What about that… that,” Louis’ lip wobbled again. “The heart thing. And all the complications you told us about.”

Harry bit his lip as he waited for the answer, and Dr. Bari simply shrugged, “She’s not even an hour old yet. We did an ultrasound on her little chest but it’s too soon to tell. But we’ll look on the bright side, yes?”

Louis began crying once more, but he nodded stiffly and turned his attention back to Zoey. Harry leaned and kissed the top of Louis’ greasy hair, “I… I haven’t even told the family the news. I’m going to go do that really fast.”

The moment Harry walked into the waiting room, he wasn’t surprised to find over half of their family and friends sleeping in the chairs. However, Anne was gasping as he walked tiredly up to them, and everyone jolted awake as they looked to Harry anxiously. Jay stood, “Harry?”

“He delivered them without any problem…” he said softly, and everyone squealed. Harry held up a finger. “Hold on, hold on… there’s Zoey Anne, she was born at 10:23pm. She’s 10lbs 8oz, and 18 inches long.”

“Oh, poor Louis,” Anne winced.

Harry nodded in agreement, “She was a rough one, tore Louis a little bit but that’s alright now… he did end up getting an epidural, I made him. Elizabeth Jaylyn, or Zibby, on the other hand… she was both at 10:33pm, weighs 3lbs 4oz, and is 12 inches long. She um… we didn’t get to see her before they took her away.”

Niall clamped a hand over his mouth, “Oh God, she wasn’t…”

Harry gasped, holding his hands up, “She’s alive! She’s still alive… they’ve got her in an incubator on oxygen and with a feeding tube. Um… they’re keeping her hydrated and medicated with an IV in her head. Her lungs have only just developed so she can’t breathe on her own yet.”

“I want to see them all so badly,” Jay groaned. “But visiting hours are over… they’ve been trying to make us leave the waiting room since 9pm. Will you tell Louis how proud of him, I am? You, too, Harry. I'm proud of you as well.”

“I'll tell him. But I didn't do much today, today was all Louis. Tomorrow, however, I'm sure you all will be able to come visit. I don't know when you'll be able to see Zibby, but you can see Louis and Zoey,” Harry rubbed sleepily at his eyes. “I'm sure Louis would like that quite a bit. It'll help cheer him up. We're upset about Zibby, but he seems... even more so."

"Strangely enough, childbirth is one of the ultimate parts of bonding with your baby," Anne crooned in sympathy for the upset omega. "It's a lot of work, and then there's the reward of having your baby placed on your chest. Louis got that with Zoey, but he didn't get it with Zibby I'm assuming? I can understand why he'd be so upset."

"I'm worried about him," Harry chewed on his lower lip. "I'm worried about _Zibby._ "

“Hopefully you two get to see her soon,” Anne said softly.

And Harry and Louis did get to see her. The two were given a small band around their wrist that permitted them to enter Zoey’s nursery and Zibby’s nursery. Around midnight, after Louis could move his legs, had showered, and Harry had spent some time talking to and snuggling Zoey, they let one of the nurses take Zoey to her nursery so they could carefully, for the sake of Louis' sore bum, go see Zibby.

Both cried the moment they saw their tiny baby. Her skin was a deeper red than Zoey’s, and she wasn’t as chubby. She barely looked like she had any weight at all. She wore nothing but a diaper and had tiny little white circles on her chest to monitor her heart. Louis leaned against Harry, sobbing into his shoulder and sniffling to Zibby, “Dada loves you, tiny baby Bunny. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you grow a bit longer.”

The only thing Harry could think about was how the nurses weren’t positive on Zibby’s survival chances, and it positively broke his heart. Seeing Zibby hadn't calmed Louis much, and he could tell Louis was reluctant to leave the nursery. He felt hesitant to leave as well, something inside of him screaming at him that it was _his_ baby that he was leaving for someone else to care for when he should be the one caring for her. But she was so small, there wasn't much they _could_ do for her at the time. They hadn't even been allowed to hold her. Louis was deeply upset by that, and Harry only hoped he didn’t blame himself. The poor boy was exhausted from labor, however, and fell asleep in their new hospital room around 2am while feeding Zoey. Louis refused to let them take Zoey back into the nursery, and had requested that they were as close to the premature nursery as possible so they were closer to Zibby. Instead, Dr. Bari gave the boy's a small bassinet for their room, and Harry gently placed Zoey in it once Louis was sleeping to allow the older lad to get more comfortable.

Dr. Bari warned Harry to watch Louis for signs of postpartum depression while Louis was using the restroom the next morning, saying that Zibby’s condition could influence Louis’ already emotional mindset.

Harry stared at her confusedly, peering to the bathroom door where Louis had disappeared before glancing down at Zoey in his arms, "I er... I don't know what that means... but depression, that doesn't sound good."

"Yes, it's not good," she shook her head sadly. "After pregnancy people will have a... variety of emotions. You've probably noticed how easily tearful Louis has been getting? Postpartum depression can get to such extremes that a person will actually... well, they'll have thoughts of suicide."

It scared the hell out of Harry, and he found himself staring so hard at Louis when the older lad returned from the restroom that Louis arched a brow. He simply kissed Harry, however, cooed over Zoey with the younger boy, and they went to visit Zibby again before breakfast. Harry made sure to talk to him about it afterwards, the worry eating viciously at him.

"Babe, if you felt really upset about something, you'd talk to me about it, right?" Harry asked him softly.

Louis was standing near the window with Zoey, and he glanced back at Harry to nod, "Of course, love. I always talk to you when I'm upset. Why?"

"Just making sure you know I'm here," Harry continued, joining Louis by the window and curling himself around the smaller lad so he could gaze down at the beautiful baby girl Louis held in his arms.

"Harry, baby, you were with me for ten hours of labor even though I said I hated you and almost smacked you because you tried to give me a kiss. Trust me. I know that you're here for me," Louis hummed.

"Right," Harry agreed. "I'm always here for you."

"And I'm here if _you_ need to talk," Louis twisted his head to look at Harry carefully. "And you sound like you need to talk."

"Ah," Harry shrugged meekly, kissing Louis' temple. "Dr. Bari just mentioned this postpartum depression thing. Kind of freaked me out."

Louis lifted a curious eyebrow, but his attention flitted back to Zoey as she made an upset sound in his grip, her little face crumpling. The older lad turned and gently offered her up to Harry, who in turn took her gratefully as Louis spoke to him, "Oh, I read about that in an internet article. It usually peaks at about the fourth day after you give birth, so it's really too soon to tell-" Louis explained, but at Harry's wide eyed look of horror he laughed. "I'm _kidding_. I know I'm a little emotional, but like... Bunny. So..."

"Dr. Bari said that our Bunny could be a factor," Harry groaned.

"But she's the only reason that I feel any sad emotions. I'm happy that I have our Roo and our Bunny, I'm happy I have you. And I have you, you're mine and I'm yours, so I should be okay. You'll take care of me. I know I'm not all alone in this. So that's why I'm firmly convinced I won't experience postpartum depression. I'll just experience postpartum mood swings. How's that?" Louis kissed Harry's cheek in reassurance.

"Just don't be offended if I watch you like a hawk and constantly make you talk about your feelings, okay?" Harry squeaked.

Louis had simply laughed at him, and that made him feel _slightly_ better. When Louis’ mum and sisters, Harry’s mum, and the lads visited that afternoon, coming into the room three at a time to see Zoey, Louis seemed like his normal joking self, and Harry finally realised he probably didn't have to worry after all. Anne and Jay still weren’t able to see Zibby, and much to Harry’s dismay, Dr. Bari simply kept telling them that Zibby's chances at living still couldn't be determined. Louis was on his way to such a speedy recovery, however, that she was saying that he and Zoey could be released by evening.

So they did end up signing Louis and Zoey out of the hospital. They'd been torn about it, wanting to get Zoey home as soon as possible, but they didn't want to leave Zibby. Yet, in the hospital they were only allowed to visit her a few hours throughout the day, so they simply decided it wasn't worth staying at the hospital for the rest of the time that they weren't allowed to see their tiny baby. Both of them cried the entire way home with the thought of leaving behind their other baby girl. But they swore to themselves that they’d bundle Zoey up warm every day and drive back to the hospital to see Zibby in the allotted visiting hours they were given. And as long as Zibby could pull through, they figured they could cope with letting her stay at the hospital in the premature nursery. They just had to pray that she _did_ survive her first few weeks of life.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Harry, love, did you make sure to grab Zoey’s diaper bag?”

“I’ll grab it in a sec, I’m fighting the daily struggle of putting on Zoey’s socks,” he called back. Zoey was three months old on the dot, and Harry loved her with all his heart. The tiny baby’s hobbies included blowing spit bubbles, tummy time, talking to herself in mirrors, and chewing on her thumb, her fingers, and her daddies’ fingers.

“I’ve already got Zibby’s packed,” Louis replied smugly, poking his head into the living room. Zibby was balanced on his hip, her fuzzy curls in a disarray as she mouthed at Louis shirt and cooed to herself.

She was still so tiny, weighing 9lbs; 4lbs less than Zoey’s 13lbs. But she was just as perfect. She had Harry’s pouty lips, her skin was soft and a baby pink. She no longer looked scrawny, no longer had to be hooked up to machines to ensure her survival, and her favourite place to sleep was on Louis’ chest... which of course was Louis' favourite place for her to sleep as well. She’d been allowed to leave the hospital after a scary two and half months of her fighting to survive. But by two months, Louis and Harry were able to hold her in their arms, sobbing as they did so, and two weeks later they _finally_ got to take her home, where Louis refused to let her be put down for nearly two days straight. Someone always had to be holding her, preferably Harry and himself.

They’d moved into a three bedroom flat, but only one, sometimes two, bedrooms were used. Zoey and Zibby had an adorably decorated nursery, but Harry and Louis only ever used it when one of them was in rut or heat, and Anne or Jay would normally watch the babies at the time while the two lads locked themselves up with food and such in their room. They’d switched suppressants once again, however, making sure that the birth control aspect certainly did work for Louis, at least for a few years, and made sure that they both were allowed four months of time between each heat and rut.

Their family and friends absolutely adored Zoey and Zibby, and although something inside Harry had almost refused to let Liam and Zayn hold them, he was gradually adjusting to it, convincing himself that they weren’t just random alphas but two of his best mates.

“Earth to Harry,” Louis said loudly, and Harry’s head snapped up.

“What, sorry?” he shook his head.

“Zoey is escaping you,” Louis giggled, and Harry looked down to find that the baby girl had started to wiggle away from where Harry had placed her on her back on the floor between his legs.

“Oh,” Harry chuckled, carefully picking her back up into his arms and blowing a light raspberry onto her tummy. “Where are you going, little Roo? Hmm, baby girl?”

“We’ve got to go Nana Anne’s house to plan for the wedding,” Louis cooed down to Zibby. “Your daddy and I are getting married next month.”

“Pssh,” Harry scoffed. “They know that, Louis, we’ve told them so many times already.”

Harry stood with Zoey, tugging a beanie firmly over her tiny ears as he joined Louis. Zoey and Zibby met each other’s gaze, and the babbling between them began. Louis giggled at them, stepping closer so the sisters could converse in their own little language.

“I wonder if they ever talked in my tummy,” Louis murmured fondly.

Harry laughed, but nodded, “Maybe, love… it does sound cute. Or maybe you just lost some brain cells with all your prenatal vitamins.”

Louis very much wanted to swear at his soon to be husband, but he would never curse in front of his babies. Instead, he poked his tongue out at the taller lad, and Harry simply leaned forward and kissed it back into his mouth. The two were ridiculously happy together, would be married in a month, and thought that, even if they were a bit biased, they had the cutest little babies in the universe. Louis was still Harry’s, Harry was still Louis’, and Zoey and Zibby meant more to the two than anything else in the world. They’d been through so much, still had so much to conquer within the next eighteen years. But they had each other, still had so far to go, and they were perfectly alright with facing it all together.

 


End file.
